Live Free or Let Me Die
by Digidestend Angel
Summary: *Sequel to Anything For You* After almost 3 years, Beck's TV Sitcom family life suddenly is torn away from him after a tragic car accident that turns out not to be an accident at all. Who's out to avenge Cat's former abuser? *COMPLETED*
1. Come On To The Future

**Live Free or Let Me Die**

_Digidestend Angel_

**Summary: **Almost 3 years after the horror, Beck's TV Sitcom family life suddenly is torn away from him after a tragic car accident that turns out not to be an accident at all. Who's out to avenge Cat's former abuser?

**I'M ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE BECAUSE IT'S TOTALLY OBVIOUS: I DO NOT own Victorious**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Come On To The Future**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Can you feel it<br>Unstoppable power  
>The universe has been ordered, yeah<strong>_

_**-Skillet**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>27 year old Beck Oliver awoke, automatically smiling, as he saw the bright sun shine through his open window. He turned over expecting his wife to be sound asleep right next to him, but to his surprise, her side was empty. He shrugged it off, thinking she was downstairs. <strong>__The boys do get up early. __**He thought as he slipped his rob on and opened the bedroom door. **__She's probably making breakfast for them. __**He smiled at the thought of going downstairs and seeing his gorgeous redhead wife of 3 years and his two handsome 2 year old twin boys, who looked exactly like him. **_

"_**Cat?" He called as he reached the bottom step. Usually by now, he'd be hearing the boys screaming or laughing, or Cat singing to them. He realized…he was listening to absolutely nothing. He looked into the kitchen and saw nothing in there. He went into the living room, only to see a bloody exploding mess on his babies' playpen in the corner of the room. "NO!" He yelled as he ran to the playpen, but his eyes widened dangerously with tears when he saw the two broken bodies of his sons.**_

_**He backed away and turned around, not wanting to see anymore. "CAT!" Where was his wife? It's one thing to lose his children, but if he lost his wife as well, life had no meaning what-so-ever. He was suddenly drawn to the basement of their home. He opened the door, and walked slowly down the stairs, but to him, it felt like he was floating. **_

_**He reached the end of the stairs and his heart stopped beating for a moment when he saw his wife's limp body on the dirty, cold floor, with a single spotlight on her bloody body. "NO!" He screamed as he ran to her side. He felt for a pulse, but had none. "NO! Cat! Tell me who did this to you!"**_

_**He heard something move from behind him, and he gasped and looked back. He didn't see anything yet, but a shadow suddenly began moving around. "Who's here?" Beck stood up, ready to face his family's murderer. "Did you do this?" He growled out, with his fist clenched.**_

"_**Yeah, I did, Becky." **_

_**Beck gasped. "You…"**_

_**The one and only Todd Matthews appeared from the shadows with a sadistic grin. "I'm back."**_

_**Beck glared. "I'LL KILL YOU!"**_

"Cat!" Beck yelled out as he sat straight up in his bed, looking around. It was exactly like his dream. The sun was shining through the window, with it open, and he immediately looked to Cat's side of the bed, but it was empty. Beck growled as he ripped the blankets off of his body. "Not my wife, you bastard!" He snarled as he slammed the door open. He ran down the stairs, but when he reached the first floor, he heard the loud noises.

"Mommy, I want to wake daddy!"

"Yeah, momma, we want to wake daddy!"

"Let me finish your breakfast and we'll go wake up daddy, okay?" Beck smiled in relief as he heard his wife's sweet, motherly voice.

"Aw, okay."

"Okay, momma."

Beck leaned against the kitchen doorway, giving thanks for his family's safety. "No need because daddy's awake." He said coolly.

Cat gasped and turned to him. "Hi, honey! Good morning!" Beck walked up to her and kissed her lips, holding her close.

"Daddy!"

"Hi, daddy!"

Beck released Cat as he smiled to his glowing 2 year old sons. Cat went back to breakfast as Beck kissed his twins' heads. "Morning, Nathaniel. Morning, Julian." He said, and then snatched one of Nathaniel's cheerios. "Ooh, yummy." He teased.

Nathaniel grinned. "Daddy, you took my cheerio!" **(A/N: Not sure if I spelled the cereal name "Cheerios" right, so sorry if I didn't)**

Beck gasped dramatically to make them laugh. "Me? Take your cheerio? I would never do that!"

"But you did!" Nathaniel giggled out.

"Yeah, daddy, you did!" Julian grinned, as he covered his cheerios on his highchair plate. "You can't have my cheerios!"

Cat came up with a smile. "Can mommy have one?" She asked, leaning down to kiss Julian's cheek.

Julian willingly grabbed one and held it up to his mother's mouth. "Here, mommy!" Cat giggled and let Julian feed her that one.

Nathaniel suddenly took one of his and held it up. "Mom, have one! Have one!"

Cat laughed as she leaned over and let Nathaniel put that one in her mouth as well. "Cheerios are so good for your tummies!" She poked their stomachs as Beck poured himself a cup of coffee. Cat left the twins to eat their cereal as she walked up to Beck and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "How'd you sleep, my love?"

Beck relaxed in her hold, loving the feeling of her, just in general. "It was…sleep." He let out a dry laugh as he put his coffee mug down and turned around, wrapping his own arms around his petite wife. "I love you. Have I told you that lately?"

Cat smiled brightly. "Only every day, but once more won't hurt." She leaned up and gave his lips a peck. "Now breakfast is almost ready, why don't you set the table?" She asked nicely.

"Yes, dear." He did as she asked of him, and finally they sat down, enjoying their breakfast. "Is there anything on the Saturday agenda today?" He asked.

Cat shrugged. "I don't think so. We should go to the park with the boys."

Nathaniel squealed. "The park! The park!"

"I wanna go to the park!" Julian joined in.

Beck clapped his hands together once, smiling at his boys. "The park, it is!"

"YAY!"

Cat giggled. "Finish your cheerios first." She ordered.

"Aww, momma." The boys pouted at the same time.

Beck smiled at the scene he saw. Cat was enjoying her blueberry muffin, while his twins were exchanging Cheerios like a business deal. _I'm loving life._

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, everyone! How was everyone? I've updated earlier because I wanted to share good news! I may be a good writerauthor, but I'm also a songwriter and one of my many songs was just bought by a famous country singer! Ahh! My dreams I've had since I was a teenager are coming true! I would tell you what song and what country singer, but you might find out who I am somehow and no offense, but I don't want to reveal my true person out here in the real world. :) **

**Please review! Let's get 10 reviews each chapter, yeah? I'm going to have high expectations, since I had almost 15-20 reviews a chapter by the end of "Anything for You". Still no flames, since I'm suffering from Pregnancy depression right now :(**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

**Ps...I have a question for you guys: Which name do you like better? (Or so far, which twin are you more fond of?)**

**Nathaniel or Julian?  
><strong>

**Tell me in your review :) Thanks!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 2: Falling Inside The Black<strong>

"Stay calm, Cat." Beck begged, not wanting his wife to have a heart attack at this very moment. "You hear that? The ambulance is coming now."

"Mommy!" Nathaniel cried out, reaching for Cat.

Julian's cries ended, and now he was screaming bloody murder. "MOMMY! MOMMY!"

"Screw the ambulance! My babies need me!" Cat unbuckled her seatbelt and then yanked her hand out of Beck's grasp, as she struggled to open the car door with just one good hand. Beck noticed her other hand was shaped odd and figured it was broken. Cat let out a battle cry as she shoved the door open and it opened. She stepped out of the car as Beck stared at his wife's strength. "That's my girl." He muttered and then took his own seatbelt off, hoping he was able to move.


	2. Falling Inside The Black

**Thank You To: CPrizzle, gleegirl5, Songbird341, Dieandcry34, Writersblock1996, msjei09, Llama, InfinityForever7, and xXxBlueRainbowxXx for your guys' reviews! Read and do so again!**

* * *

><p><strong>Live Free or Let Me Die<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Falling Inside The Black**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't leave me alone<br>Cause I barely see at all**_

_**-Skillet**_

* * *

><p>Beck sat against a tree, relaxing in the shade, with bushy brown haired Nathaniel on his lap in Beck's protective arms. They both were watching Cat and Julian, who were at the swings; Julian was yelling "higher, mommy, higher" as Cat softly pushed his swing with giggles. "Mommy is pretty, daddy." Nathaniel said suddenly.<p>

Beck nodded absentmindedly. "Yes, mommy is very pretty, son."

"Do you love mommy?" Nathaniel asked, looking up at his father.

"More than anything in the world." Beck said, kissing Nathaniel's forehead. "Mommy is daddy's princess."

"Mommy's a princess?" Nathaniel gasped.

Beck chuckled, but he nodded. "Yup. Mommy's a pretty princess."

"Do you love Julian?" Nathaniel asked.

Beck nodded again. "Yeah, I do."

"Do you love me, daddy?" Nathaniel suddenly asked with a sweet smile, like his mother's.

Beck held Nathaniel closer. "Yes, Nathaniel. I love you very much. Do you love daddy?" He asked with a teasing voice.

Nathaniel suddenly reached up and gently pulled on Beck's hair, laughing. "More than the world, daddy!" He said loudly.

"The world?" Beck asked in disbelief, but he was smiling at the same time. "You sure about that, kid?"

Nathaniel nodded quickly. "Yeah! I love you, daddy!"

Beck held back his tears of happiness. "I love you, Nathaniel." Beck sighed as he felt Nathaniel slowly go to sleep for a nap. "I love you, my son."

* * *

><p>Cat took Beck's free hand into both of hers as they drove home on the rainy roads. "Who would've thought how crazy today was going to be?" She said, leaning on his arm.<p>

Beck gripped the steering wheel with a safe grip as he chuckled. "Well, the boys had fun."

"I hope they don't catch a cold though." Cat mumbled.

Beck kissed her head quickly. "They'll be fine. They're Oliver's. We can live through anything."

Cat giggled. "Isn't that the truth? I still think it's funny that we suddenly had a flat tire when we were driving home from the park." She said, her voice drifting away.

Beck frowned. "Cat…"

"Sorry, sorry." Cat leaned away from him, but kept a grip on his hand still. "I'm still…paranoid."

"Don't be." He said softly. "It's been three years. We must move on eventually. Todd is…dead. We are in peace."

"I know." Cat sighed. "I know."

Beck took her hand and kissed it. "I love you, Cat Oliver."

Cat smiled. "I love you, Beck Oliver, my wonderful husband." She peaked back at her sleeping boys. "The twins sure are tired. We put them in their car seats and they just fell right asleep."

"I'm sure being stuck on the side of the road all day was pretty exhausting to them." Beck grinned as Cat giggled again. "We still made the best of the rest of today though. They never complained."

"No, they didn't." Cat mused. "We should go on vacation." She suddenly suggested.

Beck smiled. "That's not such a bad idea, Cat." He told her, making her smile brighter. "Where do you want to go? You pick. Anywhere in the world, we'll go, I promise."

"Anywhere?" Cat asked.

"Anywhere." Beck gave her hand a squeeze. "Wherever my princess wants to go, she'll go. Whatever she wants, she shall get."

Cat squeaked with excitement. "How about Disneyworld? We haven't taken Nathaniel or Julian there yet."

"Disneyworld sounds perfect." Beck told her, giving her a smile. Cat smiled back. Beck looked back at the road, but slammed on the breaks when Cat screamed. "SHIT!"

"BECK!" Cat screamed, covering her eyes.

Beck swerved away, but the slippery roads were too much for their truck to handle as they rolled off the side and kept spinning down a hill until the bottom, which slammed on all four wheels. Beck groaned and took deep breaths as he regained his senses around him. Cat was unconscious next to him, and one of the twins was crying. Beck looked back with scared eyes and Julian was bleeding from his eyes, which frightened him. "Julian, it's okay." Beck whispered, attempting to hush his son. He tried in pain to turn harder to see Nathaniel, but what he saw terrified him. "Nathaniel!" He screamed. He reached back with extreme pain as he held Nathaniel's tiny bloody hand. "Oh, my son." Beck said, tears coming down. "Daddy loves you…remember?" Beck sobbed. "Daddy loves you." He said again as he heard sirens.

"Daddy?" Nathaniel's weak voice was heard over his brother's crying.

Beck sighed in relief. "Nathaniel."

Nathaniel opened his exhausted eyes and looked to his screaming brother. "Julian…"

"Julian is going to be alright, son." Beck reached over for Julian's thrashing hands as well.

"Mommy?" Nathaniel called. "Where's my mommy?" He asked, panic rising in his voice.

Beck gulped as he looked over to Cat, who was bleeding from her forehead and still limp in her seat. "Mommy's not feeling good right now." Beck said, tears again leaving his eyes. "She'll be okay. Mommy's always okay, right?"

"I want mom." Nathaniel suddenly said, tears leaving his eyes.

"I know you do, but mom-"

"I want mom." Nathaniel softly demanded.

Beck was getting a bit frustrated. "Nathaniel-"

"I WANT MY MOM!" Nathaniel screamed, pretty much joining his brother. "MOMMY!"

Suddenly Beck felt movement next to him, and Cat gasped awake. "Nathaniel?" She whispered and then cried out in pain, her hand heading to her head.

Beck let go of the twins' hands as he grabbed Cat's bloody one. "Don't touch it, baby."

Cat was breathing heavily. "What happened? Where are my sons?" She looked back, but held back a scream when she saw the conditions her boys were in. "Oh my god!"

"Stay calm, Cat." Beck begged, not wanting his wife to have a heart attack at this very moment. "You hear that? The ambulance is coming now."

"Mommy!" Nathaniel cried out, reaching for Cat.

Julian's cries ended, and now he was screaming bloody murder. "MOMMY! MOMMY!"

Cat suddenly was fed up and unbuckled her seatbelt. She yanked her hand out of Beck's grasp and struggled to open the car door with just one good hand. Beck noticed her other hand was shaped odd and figured it was broken. Cat let out a battle cry as she shoved the door open and it opened. She stepped out of the car as Beck stared at his wife's strength. "That's my girl." He muttered and then took his own seatbelt off, hoping he was able to move. Soon Cat had the backdoor open and held Julian in her arms, tried to calm his screaming down. Beck took Nathaniel out. "Hey, kid." He whispered as he moved Nathaniel's hair out of his bloody face. He noticed the blood was coming from Nathaniel's forehead, but it was much bigger than Cat's wound. "Oh god."

Nathaniel was suddenly quiet and in a daze, staring at his father. "Am I dying, daddy?" He asked softly.

Beck sobbed as he shook his head. "No! No! No, you aren't! You're going to be okay!"

"Daddy?"

Beck gulped. "Yeah?"

Nathaniel gave him a small smile. "Mommy's a princess?"

Beck nodded, seeing that his son seemed to like talking about Cat. "Yes, yes, mommy's a princess."

"She's your princess?"

"She's your princess too." Beck told him with desperate hope. "Mommy can be your princess too."

Nathaniel seemed surprise, but satisfied. "Mommy's my princess too?"

"Yeah, yeah, she is." Beck told him.

"And Julian's?"

"And Julian's." Beck said, rocking his two year old in his arms. "Mommy's everyone's princess, huh?"

Nathaniel nodded slowly. "Yeah…I love mommy."

"Me too." Beck chuckled.

"And I love brother…"

"He loves you too." Beck said, fearing what was about to come.

"And…" Nathaniel's words slowed. "I love you, daddy." He whispered.

Beck sobbed. "I love you, Nathaniel." He kissed Nathaniel's cold, wet lips through the blood and mess. "I love you!" He cried out as he no longer felt Nathaniel make movement. "I love you!"

Beck heard footsteps and he noticed Cat walk over to their side with a gasp and wide eyes, and Julian in her arms, asleep. "NO!" She screamed. She quickly fell to Beck's side and leaned onto Beck's shoulder. "NO!" She sobbed, and Beck leaned his head against hers, sobbing with her.

The emergency officers arrived at the scene finally, their flashlights shining on the soaked, broken family, with one dead son in their arms.

* * *

><p><strong>No, it wasn't too soon to tell which twin you guys liked better, because one HAD to die (goes with the storyline) and I had to choose one.<strong>

**I almost didn't update tonight, because this pregnancy is taking its toll on me. I'm so exhausted. I'm home now from the hospital, and surprisingly walking a bit (with a walker, of course). But I can hardly keep my eyes open anymore. I'm also suffering from major depression too, which is part of my mood swings. So if I miss a day to update here and there, that's why. I apologize, just in case.**

**Yay! We have 10 reviews! Once again, 10 reviews and I'll update! Chapters 3-17 are completed, by the way! No flames.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 3: Angels Fall Down<strong>

Beck cleared his throat again. "This paper in my hands is a handwritten poem by my wife, Cat, who wrote this for Nathaniel. I'm going to read it for her."

Beck sighed. "This is called, Our Baby." He bit his lip, but spoke.


	3. Angels Fall Down

**Beveryafraid (**_your penname confused me so much, until my brother looked at it and said, "Lisa, that's not a name, THAT'S MEANS: Be-Very-Afraid!" Hehe…around here, we call those moments "Lisa Moments" lol.),_** Sweetstarre123, Girlygirl17, Writersblock1996, Twihard102, Bob, Cade4Life, cprizzle, Llama, and xXxBlueRainbowxXx: **THANKS FOR MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE YOU GUYS! (I hope you have tissues for this chaper…)

**Songbird341: **Oh goodness, I am so ready! Not only are the mood swings making me crazy, I can't sleep and go pee every 6 minutes…I set a timer for the time in between and its 6 minutes. Thank for asking! (It gives me a quick second to vent, lol)

**I put up a new ultrasound picture of my unborn angelic baby boy, if anybody wants to see :) it's my profile picture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Live Free or Let Me Die<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

_**I do not own Skillet's song or the poem I found off of a website online, PersonalFuneralCeromonies . com.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Angels Fall Down**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I saw angels fall down<br>at the glory of the Lord  
>and as I raise my hands I see<strong>_

_**-Skillet**_

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen," A man standing in a black suit with tearful eyes. "We have gathered to this beautiful garden of a place to reminisce on the short, but joyful life of Nathaniel Beckett Oliver." Sniffles were heard from the small, but comfortable audience before him. "Here is a slideshow of the life of Nathaniel, with his twin brother, Julian Loto Oliver, and his loving parents, Beckett and Caterina Oliver." The pastor stepped down and gave a nod to Robbie in the back of the room, who started the slideshow on the projector, with tears in his eyes.<p>

_**I saw angels fall down  
>at the glory of the Lord<br>and as I raise my hands I see**_

The pictures of Beck, Cat, and their twins' faces showed up on the screen in slow motion. Some were even video clips.

"_Come on, come to mommy!" _Cat's voice was heard from behind the camera, as Nathaniel was crawling with a bright smile towards her. _"Yay! That's it! Crawl to momma! Yay! Go, Nathaniel, go!"_

Another clip came up. _"And choo-choo…choo-choo…" _And Beck's exhausted sigh was heard as Nathaniel's dull face just stared at the camera. _"Cat, he's not eating!" _Cat came up with a smile and kissed Nathaniel's cheek. Nathaniel suddenly laughed, which gave Beck a chance to stick the small spoonful of food in his mouth. _"SCORE!"_

_**I saw angels fall down  
>at the glory of the Lord<br>and as I hit the ground I see**_

"_Say "mama", Nathaniel…say, Mama." _Cat's voice said through the speaker of the camera, and small Nathaniel was laughing at the camera screen. _"Okay, stop laughing, and say Mama." _Cat sweetly asked. _"Nathaniel, make mama's day and say mama!"_

Nathaniel gave the camera a grin. _"Ma-ma…ma-ma."_

"_I WIN!" _Cat's voice squealed as Nathaniel giggled again at his mother's silliness. _"You said "mama" before "dada"! Ha! Beck is going to be so jealous, isn't he, my son?"_

_**And I fall down  
>afraid and shaking here<br>And I fall down  
>perfectly safe in you<strong>_

"_Mama, watch me!" _Young Nathaniel's voice screamed out as he was in Beck's arms in their small pool in the backyard of their house. He had small arm floaties on as he padded the water. _"I'm swimming!"_

Beck was chuckling. _"Well, sort of, kid. You will for real one day."_

"_When I'm big headed like you?" _His son suddenly asked innocently.

Beck glared to the camera, which had Cat's giggles on the other end. _"CAT!"_

_**I saw angels fall down  
>at the glory of the Lord<br>the hurt and the broken find rest here**_

"_Okay, okay, the camera's on!" _Cat's voice was heard over the camera as it was zoomed in on the twin boys. _"Okay, say it again, Nathaniel, please!"_

Nathaniel hugged his brother suddenly with a smile, and Julian giggled. _"I LOVE MY BROTHER!"_

Julian wrapped an arm around Nathaniel as well. _"I LOVE MY BROTHER TOO!"_

"_Aww, I love my sons." _Cat's voice cooed.

Nathaniel and Julian stood up and ran to the camera. _"I LOVE MOMMY!" _They both screamed as they tramped and hugged Cat, and the camera went down, showing Cat's giggling face as the boys attempted to tickle her.

_**I saw angels fall down  
>at the beauty of the Lord<br>and as I kneeled I cried to know Him**_

And the video ended with a final picture of the whole Oliver family.

Cat had tears running down her cheeks as Beck kept an arm around her. "Oh God…" She brought her only son closer to her chest, who was crying as well. Julian was staring straight ahead of him, but he saw nothing with his new glassy, gray eyes.

Julian was now fully blind from the glass shards that had entered his eyes during the car accident.

Jade was on the other side of Cat, rubbing her back. "You're going to be okay, Cat." She whispered over and over in Cat's ear. "You're such a good mother, Cat."

The preacher took the stand once again, looking to have been wiping tears from his eyes as well. "Matthew 5: 4 – Blessed are those who mourn, for they shall be comforted." He said with a heavy heart. "The father, Beckett, is going to recite a poem Nathaniel's mother has written for him."

Beck nodded and stood up, taking a paper out of his suit jacket pocket. He leaned down and gave Cat a kiss on the forehead before walking up to the microphone. The preacher patted Beck's back before stepping down.

Beck cleared his throat. "This is our second child we have lost since we started our marriage 3 years ago, so we know this devastating pain too well, but it doesn't make it any less painful." Beck said, and everyone nodded in understanding. "My wife is the best mother her sons could ever ask for, so she does not deserve this pain. Julian was a good brother to Nathaniel, and he did not deserve this loneliness. I'm a good father, and I was a good friend to Nathaniel as well. We actually had a long, well discussion before the accident." Beck gave himself a soft smile. "We spoke about how his mother was a pretty princess, and how his brother was a good boy. We also told each other how much we loved one another. Those were our last words to one another in a one-on-one conversation. And for that, I'm glad." Beck cleared his throat again. "This paper in my hands is a handwritten poem by my wife, Cat, who wrote this for Nathaniel. I'm going to read it for her."

Cat gave him a nod, saying "Thanks" silently.

Beck sighed. "This is called, Our Baby." He bit his lip, but spoke. _**"In a baby castle, just beyond our eyes,  
>Our baby plays with angel toys that money cannot buy.<br>Who are we, to wish that you had known this world of strife?  
>Now, play on, our Baby you have eternal life.<br>At night, when all is silent and sleep forsakes our eyes  
>We'll hear your tiny footsteps come running to our side.<br>Your little hands caress us, so tenderly and sweet  
>We'll breathe a prayer and close our eyes<br>And embrace you in our sleep.  
>Feelings we will treasure,<br>Sometimes they'll make us sad,  
>Because, our little Baby<br>We are still your Mum and Dad."**_ Beck sniffled, and finished. _**"GOODNIGHT AND BLESS YOU."**_

Another song softly started and Cat stood up, with a confused, but tearful Julian in her arms, and they walked to Beck. They watched as they lowered their second deceased child into the ground, and they began putting dirt back in.

Once again…Cat was slowly being separated from her child…forever.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm glad I've been getting over 10 reviews for each chapter! It's awesome! Let's go again, shall we? Thanks again for liking the story so much!<strong>

**Please review again! No flames still. Give me till February to talk about that one.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 4: Dead Inside<strong>

"You think you're the only one who lost a son here? You think you're the only one suffering from the reality my only living son is blind for the rest of his life?" Beck asked, gripping his hair in his hands. "I'm upset too!"

Cat's hands flew into the air in exasperation. "What do you want from me?"

Beck grabbed her arms and looked her in the eyes. "I want my wife to talk to me! I want to vent to my wife!" Tears left Beck's eyes unwillingly. "I want to know how I can help you, or heal you!"

Cat shook her head, in a daze again. "You can't help me. No one can."


	4. Dead Inside

**I AM NOT FIXATED ON DEATH! You guys need to remember, I was suffering from major depression when I was writing this story, and I still am. Sure, I want to strangle everyone who smiles at me, because they're happy and pretty, while I'm fat and tired! …yes, I am losing my mind.**

**To: Ima DinoSauR so RawR n StuFF, Heeheehee, msjei09 **_(Oh dear goodness, that experience had to be bad…sorry my story did that to you! I'm still glad you like it though, lol)_**, mymymy, Bat4Life, xXxBlueRainbowxXx, 2munchkin2, Songbird341 (**_my son's name is going to be Nathaniel Fredrick – it was going to be Fredrick Andrews, but I fell in love with the name Nathaniel.), _**Cprizzle, lankyafricankid, Girlygirl17, Livewritelove01, and Llama: **THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING! You're wonderful!

* * *

><p><strong>Live Free or Let Me Die<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Dead Inside**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Take my life<br>Save me from this death inside**_

_**-Skillet**_

* * *

><p>Beck came out of the bedroom in a t-shirt and jeans, with his hair still damp from the shower. He looked into his only son's bedroom and saw Cat sitting on the rocking chair, with a sleeping Julian in her arms. She was staring out the large window in an emotionless daze. He leaned against the doorway. "Morning." He said.<p>

Cat didn't look to him. "Morning, Beck." She whispered, despair in her tone. It gave Beck a broken heart.

"I…I was thinking…we could maybe go out for breakfast with Julian this morning?" Beck suggested in a nervous tone.

Cat blinked, but didn't move otherwise. "I don't want to go anywhere."

Beck growled and stepped into the room. "Cat, I am going to eff-ing lose my mind if you won't talk to me!"

Cat looked at him with a glare. "Knock it off, Beck, you'll wake Julian." She said in a threatening voice.

"What does it matter?" Beck lowered his voice, but kept trying to pick a fight with his wife. "He won't talk to me anyways!"

"He's not talking to me either." Cat said, attempting to keep her cool as she kept rocking the chair. Beck suddenly leaned in and gripped the chair's handles to stop it rocking. Cat gasped. "Beck, what are you doing?"

"We need to talk." He growled out, and then let go harshly, walking out of the room.

Cat sighed deeply, annoyed with her husband's actions. She gently picked Julian up in her arms and put him in his small bed with the railings around it. She kissed his head and kept the door open as she went downstairs. She walked into the kitchen, where Beck was leaning over the sink. "What was that all about?" She snapped.

Beck looked to her in disbelief. "You're really going to ask me that question?"

"You're not exactly giving me straight answers here, Beck." She responded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"CAT, YOU HAVE NOT SAID ONE EFF-ING WORD TO ME SINCE THE FUNERAL!" Beck yelled bloody murder. "NEITHER HAS JULIAN!"

"We're mourning, Beck!" Cat yelled back at him, tears leaving her eyes.

"You think you're the only one who lost a son here? You think you're the only one suffering from the reality my only living son is blind for the rest of his life?" Beck asked, gripping his hair in his hands. "I'm upset too!"

Cat's hands flew into the air in exasperation. "What do you want from me?"

Beck grabbed her arms and looked her in the eyes. "I want my wife to talk to me! I want to vent to my wife!" Tears left Beck's eyes unwillingly. "I want to know how I can help you, or heal you!"

Cat shook her head, in a daze again. "You can't help me. No one can." She made Beck release her and walked out, back upstairs.

Beck rubbed his lips together and grabbed his truck keys, slamming the front door open and shut. He jumped into the truck and drove to the place that _took his marriage and life away_ from him. He pulled over to the side of the road, and surprisingly no one was around. _Who were you? Who are you?_ Beck wondered as he headed to the side of the hill that he once went down and the hill that killed his son. "Why did you do this to us?" Beck whispered to no one. "Why did you just in front of my car like that? Why didn't you turn yourself in? Why did you take my son from me?"

An idea suddenly came to Beck's head and he gave himself a small smile as he drove back home. "Sorry, Cat, but our family is dying out anytime soon." He muttered to himself as he drove over the speed limit, excited to get home suddenly.

Beck stopped at a floral shop, first, to pick up some red roses. He ran inside the house, glad his wife and son were in the kitchen. Cat was pouring orange juice into Julian's sippy cup. Beck gave his wife a million dollar smile, and she gave him a small one when she saw the flowers. "Oh, Beck." She whispered as she walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his upper torso, and he did the same. He handed over the flowers and Cat took them to put them in water.

Beck walked over to Julian, who was picking at his bowl of Cheeros. "Good morning, sport." He told the 2 year old, kissing the top of his head.

Julian replied with no words.

Cat frowned as she set the roses in the window sill. "He still hasn't said anything to me either."

Beck stared at the boy for a minute. "You'll be okay, Julian." He whispered, running his fingers through Julian's bushy brown hair. "Brother loves you." Beck left Julian to his thoughts again and walked over to Cat, who was staring out the window. "Pack your bags." He said into her ear.

Cat blinked and turned to him. "What?"

Beck shrugged. "You heard me."

Cat gave him a tiny smile. "Where are we going?"

"Disneyworld." Beck said in an obvious tone. "Nathaniel would've wanted us to go still."

Cat sighed. "Yeah…yeah, he would've." She glanced to her emotionless son and nodded. "Okay." She smiled up at Beck. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, the next chapter and so on has all the ACTION we've been waiting for! (…well, since chapter 2…)<strong>

**So let's get 10 reviews again, huh? If we keep this up, I might actually have to make the story longer… No flames still. I'm so moody, depressed, happy, bubbly, and pissed all in one, and not to mention I have to pee every 6 minutes, so if you talk crap about my writing or story, it would not be pretty for me. Trust me. (See? I'm losing my eff-ing mind.)**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 5: Gasoline<strong>

Beck took her arm with a bruising grip and tried to lead her to the front door, but the 2nd floor suddenly collapsed right in front of them and Beck covered Cat and his son, debris fell on his back, but he didn't care. _Cat is NOT dying tonight! I'm not losing three sons and a wife!_ Beck screamed in his head as he practically dragged Cat towards the backyard.

Cat was coughing up a lung, while trying to cover Julian's mouth and nose so he wouldn't breathe in the smoky hair too much. "Beck, do something!" She screamed.

Beck growled. "Working on it!" He grabbed a chair and slammed it on the back glass door, shattering it to the ground.


	5. Gasoline

**I'm sorry I didn't update last night…I was NOT feeling good. Still don't…ugh…the doctors are running some tests, so we'll see what happens. And it's freezing cold here!**

**To TrinaRulez, Amanda**_(Not sure…mayb_e_? Haha.), _**Giraffe, SweetStarre **_(The next happy chapter? …hmm…maybe the last chapter?), _**Girlygirl17, Gleegirl5, Llama, Cprizzle, osnapitzlily, Fallandscrape**_(No, you didn't read wrong. This is a sequel to my other story "Anything For You", and it makes more sense if you read that one first, trust me. Hehe.), _**xXxBlueRainbowxXx, xXIdontevenknowXx, and Songbird341: **THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! Every-time I saw a new one, they'd make me happy again :)

* * *

><p><strong>Live Free or Let Me Die<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Gasoline**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soak my heart in gasoline<br>Light a match and consume me**_

_**-Skillet**_

* * *

><p>Beck watched from Julian's open bedroom door as Cat was in the old rocking chair, rocking back and forth softly with Julian comfortably in her arms, his eyes heavy. He was listening to his mother's wonderful, comforting voice. Cat was running her fingers gently through his hair, while holding him close to her, and singing softly into his ear.<p>

"_**I, I will always love  
>You...<br>You  
>Darling I love you<br>I'll always  
>I'll always<br>Love  
>You..<br>Oooh  
>Ooohhh…"<strong>_

Cat finished and Julian, tiredly, looked up at his mother, even though he couldn't exactly see her with his blind eyes. "Mom, you love me?"

Beck's mind suddenly flashed back to the last father-to-son conversation he had with his deceased son, Nathaniel, about loving everyone.

Cat nodded, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you very much."

"And you love daddy?"

"I do." Cat smiled to Beck, who shed a tear.

Julian faced elsewhere. "Do you love Nathaniel?"

Cat was the one to get teary eyed now. "I did…I did very much, Julian."

Beck walked up to the two and took Julian out of Cat's arms. "Bedtime, son." He said in a whisper as he laid Julian down in his new Car bed. "I love you, Julian." Beck said after he kissed his only son's forehead.

Julian gave Beck a small smile. "I love you more, daddy. And mommy."

Beck chuckled. "Nah, I'm sure we love you way more."

Julian giggled after Beck poked his stomach. "I love you THIS MUCH!" He said, spreading his hands out as wide as they could go apart from each other.

"Trust me, my arms are way bigger, so I beat you." Beck ticked his son a little and then tucked him in under the Superman blankets. "Goodnight, Julian. Don't let the bedbugs bite."

"Don't let the bugs bite mommy." Julian said.

"No one hurts mommy, don't worry." Beck kissed Julian's forehead again and stood up. "See you in the morning."

"Kay-kay." Julian yawned as Beck gently shut the bedroom door.

Cat and Beck walked into their bedroom, and Cat turned to him when he shut the door. "At least he's speaking to us now." Cat said as Beck sighed, walking up to her. "I was getting worried there for a moment."

Beck scoffed. "I was getting worried about the both of you two."

Cat gave him a soft smile as they wrapped their arms around each other. Cat leaned onto him. "I miss Nathaniel and Anthony Ray." She whispered.

Beck nodded. "Me too." He kissed her forehead. "But they're watching over us, and I can hear Nathaniel now. He's probably shaking his head at Anthony Ray and saying that it's "way passed our bedtime" and they're hanging out past their own bedtime."

Cat giggled as they walked to the bed. "I'm sure God gave them a bedtime." She said as they pulled the covers back. "They may be angels now, but goodness, I'm sure they're still too young to be up and about this late."

"Well it is morning somewhere else in the world." Beck pointed out as he laid down next to her, and she curled up in his arms.

Cat nodded. "True." She pecked Beck on the lips. "I love you."

Beck gently rubbed his nose against hers in a cute way. "I love you more."

Cat leaned back and poked his nose. "Don't let the bedbugs bite."

* * *

><p><em>DING DING DING DING DING DING DING-<em>

Beck slammed his hand continuously over the alarm clock on his side of the bed, but it wouldn't turn off. Beck opened his tired eyes in frustration, and Cat groaned. "Damn thing!" He growled as he kept slamming his hand on it.

_DING DING DING DING DING DING-_

"Beck, stop it!" Cat snapped, wanting to sleep a bit more, putting the pillow over her head. As Beck pulled out the plug of the alarm clock, Cat's eyes widened and she sniffed out, sitting up. "WHAT IS THAT SMELL?" She screamed out as she pulled the covers off her and ran to the bedroom door.

Beck quickly rolled off the bed, slamming hard onto the wood floors below. "Ow!" He groaned, as the alarm sound was louder as Cat opened the door. "Cat-"

"BECK! FIRE! FIRE!" She screamed over and over, and Beck jumped to his feet, scrambling to her. Cat was in Julian's room, who was sitting up in his bed, crying his eyes out. Cat grabbed him and held him. "I have you, I have you." She whispered loudly as her ears were ringing from the fire alarm. "BECK!"

Beck came in, coughing. "There's a way to get to the front door!" He yelled, motioning for Cat to follow him. Once they were together, Beck put a blanket over Cat and Julian. "Stay close to me, Cat!" He yelled and led her down the weak stairs. "Quickly, quickly!"

Once they reached the last few steps, Cat and Beck screamed bloody murder when the stairs collapsed after they were off. Julian was screaming even louder than them combined. Cat rocked him back and forth as Beck looked for a way out. "I have you, baby, I have you!" She cried out.

Beck looked around, losing his senses, but his eyes widened even more when he saw a figure. "HEY!" He yelled out. Cat looked where he was and gasped. "LADY!" He yelled again, but the woman grinned at them.

She looked to be in her late 20's, like them. She had blonde, curly hair, but it was up in a messy bun. She was around 5'7'' and with a slim figure. She was dressed all in black with sunglasses on. She snorted. "BURN IN HELL, BASTARD!" She screamed out, and then broke the nearest window, jumping out.

Beck blinked. "How do I keep pissing people off and not realize it?"

Cat punched his arm. "BECK!"

Beck took her arm with a bruising grip and tried to lead her to the front door, but the 2nd floor suddenly collapsed right in front of them and Beck covered Cat and his son, debris fell on his back, but he didn't care. _Cat is NOT dying tonight! I'm not losing three sons and a wife!_ Beck screamed in his head as he practically dragged Cat towards the backyard.

Cat was coughing up a lung, while trying to cover Julian's mouth and nose so he wouldn't breathe in the smoky hair too much. "Beck, do something!" She screamed.

Beck growled. "Working on it!" He grabbed a chair and slammed it on the back glass door, shattering it to the ground. He realized Cat and himself were barefoot. Before Cat could step out, he stopped her and immediately picked her up and into his arms. Cat gave him a questioning look. "I don't want your feet to get cut." Beck said in a strained voice, the glass digging into his own feet. Once they reached the backdoor, Beck put Cat down and unlocked it, leading them to the front yard. Beck looked back and saw the house they called home since they moved back to Hollywood 3 years ago and saw the flames consume it. _And it almost consumed it along with it._ Beck thought with a horrid image of seeing his family covered in flames, causing unimaginable pain to their fragile bodies.

The firemen lead them away and to an ambulance. Beck was separated from Cat and Julian, but as long as they were taken to the hospital as well, that was fine by him. "They're going to the same hospital?" Beck asked as they made him lay on a gurney.

A paramedic nodded, putting the breathing mask on Beck's mouth. "Yes, they are. We promise. They're safe."

Beck nodded, letting unconsciousness take over.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh COME ON, Beck, don't pass out! Jeez, don't you know no one is EVER safe? His hair is bigger than his brain, I'm sure. Who agrees? <strong>

**Alright guys, the minimum reviews need are 10, so let's get them ONE MORE TIME! Thanks again! No flames still…trust me. Don't.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 6: The Fire Breathes<strong>

_SLAM!_

Cat screamed as they all were pushed towards the front of the ambulance with a violent shove as someone hit the back. "What happened?" Cat asked the driver.

The paramedic with her opened the window that headed towards the front. "Rick, what's happening?"

"Mike, there's a car behind us all in black, the windows are even tinted!" The paramedic named Rick said from the driver's seat. "They just rammed into the back!"

_SCREECH!_

Rick gasped as he saw the black tinted vehicle speed by them on the freeway. The window rolled down to reveal the blonde haired woman stalking Cat and Beck with a gun in her hands, directed towards him. "OH MY-"

_BANG!_


	6. The Fire Breathes

**To Hehehe, mymymy (**_Beck is NOT going to die anytime soon, trust me)_**, Twihard102, Girlygirl17, jinxcharm, Giraffe, Songbird341, FallAndScrape, gleegirl5 (**_Oh course I love the action, lol), _**Llama, Lovewritelove01: **THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! They mean so much to me, it's ridiculous of how much!

* * *

><p><strong>Live Free or Let Me Die<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**The Fire Breathes**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The fire breathes<br>The fire feeds  
>Search and search, consuming everything it sees<strong>_

_**-Skillet**_

* * *

><p>Cat was sitting up on the gurney in the back of the ambulance with Julian sleeping in her arms. A breathing mask was on him, and the paramedic with her was concerned for Cat, but Cat paid no heed. As long as her son was alive and well, she'd be perfectly fine.<p>

"So you have no idea what happened?" The man paramedic asked for the billionth time, what felt like to Cat.

Cat sighed, rocking her son back and forth, keeping the mask on his face. "No, I don't. My husband and I woke up in bed, thinking it was our alarm clock, and then I heard the fire alarm, and I went straight to my son's room. I picked him up, Beck found a way out, but we saw this woman-"

"A woman?" The paramedic's eyes widened.

Cat nodded. "Yes, a woman. Blonde hair, tall, skinny, all in black."

The paramedic quickly took out a pen and a paper, writing all this down. "And did she speak? Say anything?"

"She said to "Burn in hell", but right now, I'm confused." Cat said, confusion clearly written all over her facial expression. "My husband and I haven't been on anybody's bad side for years. We have been a quiet family."

"Did you say anything to her?"

Cat stared at him like he had 5 heads and two tongues. "What would you have liked me to say to her? STOP, DROP, AND ROLL? Our house was burning to the ground with us inside of it, so trust me when I say this, we didn't care about the woman who told us to burn in hell!" She never knew she could get THIS irritated with someone. Oh well, she is a bit on the stressed out side.

"Didn't you recently lose a son?" The paramedic asked cautiously.

Cat glared. "What's THAT supposed to mean?" She could swear on her husband's life that right now she was feeling like the cute, bipolar Cat Valentine, and not the grown-up Cat Oliver.

"Maybe-"

_SLAM!_

Cat screamed as they all were pushed towards the front of the ambulance with a violent shove as someone hit the back. "What happened?" Cat asked the driver.

The paramedic with her opened the window that headed towards the front. "Rick, what's happening?"

"Mike, there's a car behind us all in black, the windows are even tinted!" The paramedic named Rick said from the driver's seat. "They just rammed into the back!"

_SCREECH!_

Rick gasped as he saw the black tinted vehicle speed by them on the freeway. The window rolled down to reveal the blonde haired woman stalking Cat and Beck with a gun in her hands, directed towards him. "OH MY-"

_BANG!_

Cat screamed as Julian awoke, crying with her. The ambulance swerved dangerously, and rammed right into a light pole. The paramedic named Mike, with Cat in the back, went to open the back doors, but they opened with the blonde woman pointing the gun straight at his face.

_BANG!_

Cat quickly grabbed some disinfected spray from a cabinet and sprayed it directly into the woman's face. The woman dropped the gun and screamed in pain. "YOU BITCH!" She screamed, falling backyards out of the car, and onto the street.

Cat wasted no time running out of the ambulance with Julian tightly in her arms and stopped the next ambulance that had Beck inside. They stopped and the paramedic driving immediately realized what was happening and motioned for Cat to jump into the passenger seat next to him. Cat did so and after she shut the door, they took off. The woman had recovered and grabbed the gun, shooting at them. Thankfully, no one was hurt. The paramedic drove faster than a normal ambulance would. "What happened?"

"That woman killed the two paramedics that were taking me and my son to the hospital!" Cat told him in a panicked voice, with her heart racing a million miles per hour. "She's the same woman who was in the house when the fire started!" Julian was still screaming in her arms. "Calm down, Julian, calm down." She whispered softly. "Mommy has you, mommy's never letting you go." She said with tears streaming down her eyes. She could hear Beck calling her name from the back of the ambulance and for the paramedic with him to calm him down, but it wasn't working well. Cat leaned back against the seat. "Who is that woman?" She mumbled.

* * *

><p>Two detectives left the hospital room that Beck, Cat, and Julian were in. Cat was sitting on a rocking chair next to Beck's bedside, rocking Julian in her arms gently. "Beck, what are we going to do?" Cat whispered as she realized her son was asleep.<p>

Beck sighed, picking at the IV in his wrist. "Cat, this is insane. It's like dealing with Todd all over again." He forgot about the IV and reached over for Cat's hand, which she took, still rocking. "I'm just so surprised you or Julian weren't hurt. I should've stayed with you guys."

Cat smiled at him and shook her head. "There's nothing you could've done, Beck." She told him in a comforting voice. "I feel horrible for those two paramedics though…"

"They have such a dangerous job." Beck said. "They knew the risks. Of course, we didn't, because we have absolutely no clue why this crazy blonde chick is trying to kill us."

"Beck, is it possible that the woman was the same woman who ran in front of our car that night we were in the car accident and Nathaniel died?" Cat asked in a soft voice, afraid that she was right.

Beck closed his eyes for a moment.

_**Beck looked back at the road, but slammed on the breaks when Cat screamed. "SHIT!"**_

"_**BECK!" Cat screamed, covering her eyes. **_

_**Beck swerved out of the way as he saw a woman with blonde, curly hair and tall, slim figure step out in front of his truck in the pouring rain. Her covered eyes that had sunglasses on seemed to be staring directly at him. He suddenly was rolling off the side of the hill.**_

Beck opened his eyes from the flashback and growled. "If she is, I'm going to kill her."

"Beck, she's obviously out to kill us first." Cat said in a frightened voice. "What are we going to do?"

"I think the real question is: What have we done to piss her off?" Beck thought to himself out loud.

Cat let go of his hand and put both of hers on Julian to hold him tight in a protective hold. "I won't let Julian get hurt. I'm not losing another son. I'll die before I let anybody take him away from me." She said in a serious voice.

Beck nodded. "You read my mind."

Cat bit her lip. "Then what can we do?"

"There's only one thing we can do." Beck sighed deeply. "We have to defend ourselves."

Cat blinked. "How?"

Beck rubbed his lips together. "I know how."

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, I hope you guys liked that whole "STOP, DROP, AND ROLL" part…hehe. I couldn't help, but put that in for some humor. We had a fire at our old house a few years back, and we were in panic. My now 17 year old brother (back then he was 13) dropped face first to the ground and tried to roll to the backdoor, but he kept hitting things, so soon he just ran out. Oh, classic days…<strong>

**YAY! I love my more than 10 reviews I'm receiving a chapter! So when we get to 100 reviews, I'm going release a new story (that's already finished, don't worry) and it's a cute one. BeckXCat, of course…pssh, what else? **

**No flames.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 7: Obsession<strong>

"Can I make a suggestion here?" Andre spoke up.

Beck rolled his eyes and looked to him. "What?"

"Let's go to the shooting range after this and call Mr. Vega, see if he'll meet us there." Andre said with seriousness. "If you don't learn how to shoot that thing, the only thing you'll get a good aim at is your ass."

Beck nodded in thought. "This is true. I'll blow my foot off before I even have a chance to defend my home."

"Exactly." Andre said, pulling out his phone. "I'll call my daddy-in-law."


	7. Obsession

**Funny Random Story: I was in the playroom of the hospital, because I wanted to hang out with the kids that are stuck there because of cancer and stuff, and I did what I could with them, since I'm trapped in a wheelchair. I was singing to them and they played with my hair (poor things, most of them were either bald or almost there). I was texting on my phone for a minute while a little girl next to me was reading out-loud…okay, I didn't think much of it since she randomly came and sat down, and began reading. Eventually, she took the small book and smacked me over the head with it and said "HEY! I'm reading to you here! Pay attention!" …damn…she may be suffering from cancer, but she's got some muscle there…cause that hurt.**

**Caterina, Twihard102, osnapitzlily, Jadiee, SweetStarre123, Jinxcharm, 3 guys, gleegirl5, Songbird341, Girlygirl, xXxBlueRainbowxXx, Llama, and xXIdontevenknowXx: **THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH! You cheer me up :)

* * *

><p><strong>Live Free or Let Me Die<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Obsession**

* * *

><p><em><strong>My purpose, my possession<br>Live and die in my obsession**_

_**-Skillet**_

* * *

><p>27 year old Andre Harris stepped out of his silver 2015 BMW with Beck and Robbie stepping out of the car too. "Beck, this is just madness that you're doing this." Andre said, slamming his door shut, walking onto the sidewalk to his two friends. "You have a wife and kid in the house, which you just moved into, and you want to buy something that could hurt them." He shook his head. "You guys have a funky way of "Starting Over" after the fire."<p>

Beck blinked at him. "Do you think I'm going to use them as target practice or something, dude?" He asked, walking into the store in front of them.

Robbie sighed. "In my opinion, this is too dangerous for something that could kill to be around young Julian."

"Yeah, well, no one asked your opinion, Rob." Beck said as he walked to the counter, taking a look around while he was at it.

A man came from the backroom and stepped up. "Hello boys. How can I assist you today?"

Beck stuck his hands in his pocket. "My family and I are being stalked. I want to buy and register for a gun to help protect ourselves."

"So pretty much the normal household type of weapon of choice, is what you're looking for?" The man asked, leading Beck and the guys towards a certain wall.

Beck nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

The man grabbed a gun off the wall and showed Beck. "Tokarev TT-33 service pistol." He said as Beck stared at it. "It's been shipped in from Russia. The best of its kind. A popular choice for a household handgun, in all honesty."

Beck held it. "Yeah, my father had one like this when he was alive." Beck bit his lip and nodded. "I'll take it."

The man nodded, and took the gun from Beck to clean it and get it ready. Beck held his hand up when Robbie opened his mouth. "Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same exact thing if you were in the same exact position." He said automatically.

Robbie stopped himself and thought about it. He had been married to Trina for almost a year now and they just had a baby named Rex. "I would do anything to protect my family, yes." Robbie shrugged. "Okay, you're right."

"Can I make a suggestion here?" Andre spoke up.

Beck rolled his eyes and looked to him. "What?"

"Let's go to the shooting range after this and call Mr. Vega, see if he'll meet us there." Andre said with seriousness. "If you don't learn how to shoot that thing, the only thing you'll get a good aim at is your ass."

Beck nodded in thought. "This is true. I'll blow my foot off before I even have a chance to defend my home."

"Exactly." Andre said, pulling out his phone. "I'll call my daddy-in-law." Andre and Tori had been married for over a year now, with a baby on the way.

Beck smirked as Robbie chuckled. "He allows you to call him that?" Beck asked.

"Pssh, no, and if he found out I did, he'd probably shoot my own ass himself." Andre said, putting the phone to his ear, grinning.

Beck nodded. "I'll be sure to hold that against you."

* * *

><p>Mr. Vega shook his head with exhaustion. "You, Beck Oliver, are a hopeless idiot when it comes to shooting a gun." He said as Beck was struggling to hold the gun right.<p>

Beck glared at him. "Sorry, my arms are a little shaky from the feel of it shooting." He said in an annoyed tone.

"Sure, you are." Mr. Vega chuckled. "Try again."

Beck put the protective glasses back on as he made sure his ear plugs felt okay in his ears. He kept a good grip on the gun, trying his hardest not to shake, and pressed the trigger when he thought he had a good aim.

_BANG!_

Beck flinched and closed his eyes. He opened one eye. "Did I hit the target?" He asked, taking off his glasses.

Mr. Vega slapped his forehead. "No, but congratulations on hitting the OTHER GUY'S target."

Beck blinked and looked next to him, and the guy was glaring at him, pointing to his paper target, which he hit perfectly. "Oh, oops." He gave the guy a nervous grin. "SORRY!" He called out. Beck rolled his eyes as he heard Andre and Robbie laughing their asses off, watching him from the benches. "Well, at least I **hit** **a target**." Beck shrugged.

"Unbelievable." Mr. Vega muttered, and then sighed deeply. "Okay, Beck, you bought this gun and you're learning to use this gun to protect your family, correct?" He asked with a serious tone.

Beck nodded, confused on where the older man was going with this. "Yeah."

"Okay then." Mr. Vega stepped closer to Beck. "We are about to get very serious and personal here, Beck, alright?"

Beck bit his lip, but nodded again. "Okay."

Mr. Vega pointed to the target, making Beck point the gun at it. "Don't shoot it yet until I say to." He ordered, and Beck nodded. "The target before you…that is the woman who's been taunting you." Beck's eyes widened, understanding where Mr. Vega was going with this. "That blonde haired woman, who has tried to kill you, Cat, Julian, and she's already taken Nathaniel. She's standing right before you, Beck. Right there. What if she has Cat with her? What if she has Cat or Julian hostage? What if she's about to hurt them?" Beck's veins were burning an unhealthy anger. "You HAVE to protect your family, but you have to have the stamina and ability to aim at the woman!" Mr. Vega said strongly. "You are the man, and you WILL protect Cat and Julian!" He stepped back. "Shoot the woman who's hurting your wife and child, Beck. NOW!"

_BANG!_

Mr. Vega smirked as Beck was glaring daggers at the target before him, and he wasn't shaking, nor did he close his eyes or flinch at the sound and feel. "Perfect."

Beck realized where he hit. The middle circle of **HIS** paper target. To him though, all he saw was the woman's face, and the new bullet hole through her forehead. Cat and Julian were safe and sound. He was fine. And they were okay. _She better not come around again._ Beck inwardly snarled. _I'll kill her if she dares to touch my wife or my son. I'LL KILL HER!_

* * *

><p>Cat, Tori, and Jade were at the new house, unpacking a few boxes here and there. Cat sighed deeply as she took a photo frame out of being wrapped in newspaper and stared dreamily at the photo. It was the Family Christmas Photo from the holiday before. Nathaniel was in the picture as well…a tear came to Cat's eye.<p>

Tori came up with sad eyes, rubbing Cat's back. "You are so strong, Cat…like seriously, I don't know how you've done it. I wouldn't have survived." She put a hand on her pregnant stomach. "I already love my daughter on the way, and I haven't even met her."

Jade came over and gave Cat a hug. "You're a good mom. Remember that?"

Cat nodded slowly. "Yeah…"

And then Tori and Jade's eyes widened in surprise as Cat collapsed to the ground, bursting into tears and sobbing violently. They were glad Julian was at Trina's house, having a playdate with Rex.

Jade leaned down and wrapped her arms around Cat's small figure. "You're a good wife, mom, and friend, Cat. You need to know that. You have NEVER let anyone down. You're a good person…and we all love you." She wiped a few tears away. "You're my hero."

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, do you understand that I only have 7 chapters out and we're at 78 reviews? Oh my goodness, how I love you guys! :) oh, and sorry for not updating yesterday. I wasn't feeling too wonderful again and I was crying all day…mood swings.<strong>

**10 reviews again, please! We're doing SO awesome! Still no flames though. Thanks.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 8: Monster<strong>

"Into my car, move it!" He dragged her to the front door, but Cat kicked it shut before her. The man was fed up as he removed his hand and then pushed her towards the nearest wall, making her cry out in pain. "That's what you get."

Cat recovered quickly as she reached for the gun, but the man grabbed a patch of her hair, and yanked her up and onto her feet. Cat whimpered. "Let me go!"

"Your husband isn't home, I see?" The man questioned with a sick grin, ignoring Cat's pleads. "Well, in that case…" He pushed Cat against a wall, suddenly putting a hand up her shirt.

**(Take deep breaths and chill…)**


	8. Monster

**Dang…only 9 more reviews, and I'll be posting my new BeckXCat story that has 23 out of 25 chapters done…cool!**

**To Gleegirl5, sweetStarre123, livewritelove01 **_(I am seriously in love with your story too! That CatXAndre is pretty cute, I totally agree.)_**, Jeremy Shane **_(Where the heck have you been? Lol)_**, beveryafraid, Twihard102, osnapitzlily, GirlyGirl17, xXxBlueRainbowxXx, Llama, 2munchkin2, Jadiee, Songbird341 **_(in the words of Cat: …graphic…I don't like coconuts and toothpicks can hurt…)_, and **to everyone that read:** THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOUR GUYS' REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE THROUGH MY MOODY TEARS! (My brother thanks you too, because he's sick of trying to constantly cheer me up)

* * *

><p><strong>Live Free or Let Me Die<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Monster**

* * *

><p><em><strong>No one can hear me scream<br>Maybe it's just a dream  
>Or maybe it's inside of me<br>Stop this monster!**_

_**-Skillet**_

* * *

><p>Beck put his guitar safely in his case and his messenger bag by the front door, sighing with nervousness. "Oh, man, I hope I get this gig." He said, knowing his wife was listening from the kitchen.<p>

Cat giggled, putting a plate of pancakes and eggs on the table, with a small plate of toast on the side. "Come sit down and eat, Beck. If you don't eat, your nerves will be even worse."

Beck did as he was told as Cat cleaned up after herself and did some dishes. "Cat, are you sure you'll be alright here by yourself?" He asked, glancing at his son who was throwing cheerios onto the floor. He sighed. That boy was never going to learn.

Cat looked to him with a soft smile. "We'll be fine, Beck. You just need to focus on getting that job, but I'm perfectly sure you'll get it." She said, walking up to him.

Beck was a commercial song writer, which means he makes jingles for products in commercials on TV. He has been doing fairly well, and it's made his family very wealthy. Cat was a songwriter for famous artists, which also helped bring in a few bucks here and there. They were very happy with their careers because that meant they had much time at home with each other and their only son.

Beck finished up his breakfast and handed his plate to Cat, who took and gave Beck a kiss on the cheek before he left. She straightened his tie around his neck, tightening it as well. "I love you and I'll be counting the minutes till you get home and tell me the good news." Cat said while Beck wrapped his arms around her.

Beck kissed her lips softly. "I just wish I could stay here with you forever."

"You can…" Cat dragged off with a flirtatious smile. "You just have to go present the jingle to the company first." She giggled as he pouted. She motioned to their son in his high chair, and Beck released her, walking over to him.

"Julian, my son." Beck said as he kneeled to Julian's level. Julian stopped throwing cheerios to the floor and looked to where he thought his dad's face would be. Beck stared at his 2 year old's grey pearly eyes with sadness. "I'm going to work, but I'll be back." Beck kissed his forehead. "I love you."

Julian forced a smile as he picked up a cheerio and threw it again. "I love you, daddy."

Beck left and Cat continued on with her chores as she placed Julian down for a nap a few hours later. Her phone rang. Cat picked up her pear phone with a smile as she saw Beck's face shining across the screen. "Hello?" Cat answered.

"_They loved it, sweetheart!"_

Cat jumped for joy while squealing. "Ooh, see, I knew it!"

"_I know you did, I need to listen to you more often."_

Cat giggled. "Are you on the way home?"

"_I am, but do you need me to stop anywhere before I get there?"_

"No, but if I do need something, we can go as a family later." Cat said with cheer.

"_I totally agree to that. I love you, Cat. I'll be home in a few minutes."_

"I love you too, bye!" Cat hung up the phone while thinking of what to do for dinner. Maybe they could go out to eat? She sighed as she placed her phone down on the kitchen counter and ran upstairs to check on Julian, since he had been asleep for a good half hour now. She walked into his room and saw him sound asleep on his car bed. After grabbing his laundry basket full of clothes, Cat began to head downstairs to the laundry room, but stopped in her tracks when she heard something.

…_creak…_

The front door opening.

She just hung up with Beck not even a minute ago. He couldn't be here THAT fast! She remembered she had locked the door too and nobody had a key to the house except for her and Beck. _SHIT!_ Cat cursed in her mind as she quietly dropped the laundry basket and headed to the hall closet next to her bedroom. She opened the door silently and grabbed the box out of it, opening it, and pulled out the gun Beck had purchased a few weeks before and the bullets were already loaded in it. She took it off safety and tip-toed down the stairs, hiding the gun behind her back just in case. She kept a good look out as she hit the last step of the stairs, and tried to see if any intruders were around. The front door was open a little by a crack, so someone came into the house. Cat stepped away from the staircase to look into the living room, but someone came up behind her and put a hand over her mouth. Cat dropped the gun and tried to struggle against the person.

"Stop moving!" The man growled as he tried to make Cat stay still, but it didn't work well as she kept fighting back. "Into my car, move it!" He dragged her to the front door, but Cat kicked it shut before her. The man was fed up as he removed his hand and then pushed her towards the nearest wall, making her cry out in pain. "That's what you get."

Cat recovered quickly as she reached for the gun, but the man grabbed a patch of her hair, and yanked her up and onto her feet. Cat whimpered. "Let me go!"

"Your husband isn't home, I see?" The man questioned with a sick grin, ignoring Cat's pleads. "Well, in that case…" He pushed Cat against a wall, suddenly putting a hand up her shirt.

Cat had tears as she tried to push him away. "No, no, stop, please!" She felt his hand go in places he was NOT allowed to touch and she kept silently praying to God that Beck would walk through the door now. "BECK!"

The man slapped Cat's face, making her fall to the side and onto the floor. "Don't call another man's name when someone is having fun with you!" He yelled, getting on top of her as she was laying on her back on the floor. "Just stay still, and this will be over in a little bit." He taunted as he went to unbuckle her jeans.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, Cat doesn't get raped. You'll see. The next chapter only gets more action and suspense for you guys! Yay! …well, yay for me…hehe. <strong>

**Please, 10 or more reviews again! You guys are doing awesome! I love ya'll! No flames still.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 9: Best Kept Secret<strong>

Beck held up the gun, and before the guy could protest, Beck shot the gun off 3 times.

_BANG!  
><em>

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

The man fell backwards, lifeless, onto the floor next to Cat, who screamed at the sight. Beck saw her holding her stomach, and he suddenly thought that's where the man _shot_ her. He couldn't stop the tears that came to his eyes so suddenly. "No!"


	9. Best Kept Secret

**Congratulations to Songbird341 for being the 100****th**** reviewer. This chapter is dedicated to you :)**

**To Osnapitztiff **_(Glad you're back!)_, **Gleegirl5**_ (I know right? It's like if I wasn't human, then how would I know what to type in!) _**Songbird341** _(Yeah, I have no idea why you were Type-Screaming at me…lol)_**, Sweetstarre123, Jeremy Shane **_(Well, at least you're back!)_**, GrandeBella, Samlovesham, Llama, GirlyGirl17, 2munchkin2 **_(Doesn't he always? Lol)_**, and Jadiee: **THANK YOU AGAIN FOR YOUR GUYS' REVIEWS! I'M GOING HOME TOMORROW and It's going to be quite painful, so seeing your reviews always makes me smile :)

* * *

><p><strong>Live Free or Let Me Die<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Best Kept Secret**

* * *

><p><em><strong>And I can't pretend I don't know<br>And I can't leave it alone**_

_**-Skillet**_

* * *

><p>Cat had tears as she tried to push him away. "No, no, stop, please!" She felt his hand go in places he was NOT allowed to touch and she kept silently praying to God that Beck would walk through the door now. "BECK!"<p>

The man slapped Cat's face, making her fall to the side and onto the floor. "Don't call another man's name when someone is having fun with you!" He yelled, getting on top of her as she was laying on her back on the floor. "Just stay still, and this will be over in a little bit." He taunted as he went to unbuckle her jeans.

The front door opened and everything froze within the house. Beck walked in with a curious facial expression. "Cat, who's car is-" He stopped short when he saw his wife fighting off a man trying to have his way with her on the floor. All Beck could see now was red when he reached for the gun Cat had dropped by the door and aimed it towards the man, wanting nothing but death for him. "GET OFF HER!" He snarled with venom, his hands gripping the gun with a death grip.

The man quickly put his hands up above his head and shook with fear. "Hey, man, I was just…put the gun down!"

Beck growled. "Get off my wife!"

The man stood up, moving away from Cat, who sat up against the nearest wall, holding herself as she cried. "I'm just supposed to take her somewhere, that's all!"

Beck's eyes widened. "What?"

"Some woman hired me and paid me 12 grand to kidnap her and take her to an alley in LA!" The man rambled on. "That's all I was supposed to do!"

"Then why the hell were you just on top of my wife?" Beck asked, his voice getting dangerously deep with pure anger. "Nevermind. The real question is: who is the woman? What's her name?"

"I don't know her name!" The man said, fear dripping from his tone of voice.

"What did she look like?" Cat suddenly asked from her little position on the wooden floor.

"Blonde, curly hair. She was white. Uh, only wore sunglasses though. She was tall for a woman. Uh, and…uh, I don't know, just let me go!" The man begged, staring straight at the gun in Beck's hands.

Beck and Cat looked to each other for a second. It was THAT woman. The same woman that's been doing nothing, but taunting them since their son was killed in the car accident. Beck sighed. "Get out, and don't come back." He said in an exhausted voice, putting the gun to his side lazily.

The man nodded shakily, and motioned to grab the door knob of the front door, but suddenly he let out a battle cry as he grabbed the gun out of Beck's grasp. Beck wrestled with him for control of the gun, and Cat kept screaming when they accidently pointed it towards her. Beck was in a living hell right now as he was afraid the gun would go off and hit his wife, who meant nothing but the world to him.

Beck tried to yank it from the man. "Let go of it!" He ordered. Instead of obeying him, the man pulled the trigger, which hit a vase right next to Cat, shattering it.

_BANG!_

"BECK!" Cat screamed as she heard Julian crying from the bedroom upstairs.

Beck's heart almost stopped when he heard the gun go off and his wife cry out his name. He didn't realize the bullet hit the vase, but he thought it hit her. If he wasn't pissed before…Beck kicked the man in the _sensitive_ area, making him release the gun and back away. Beck held up the gun, and before the guy could protest, Beck shot the gun off 3 times.

_BANG!  
><em>

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

The man fell backwards, lifeless, onto the floor next to Cat, who screamed at the sight. Beck saw her holding her stomach, and he suddenly thought that's where the man _shot_ her. He couldn't stop the tears that came to his eyes so suddenly. "No!" Beck raced over to Cat, hoisting her into his arms, and led her to the living room, onto the couch. "Let me see you, Cat!" He demanded in a scared voice. Everything was happening too fast that his head was spinning. He looked Cat in the eye, who was terrified of him. "Cat-"

"You shot him!" She screamed, tears running down her cheeks. "You killed him!"

Beck looked taken aback. "But, but, he shot you!"

Cat shook her head. "No, Beck, he shot the vase!"

Beck's world froze as he looked over to the man, who was lifeless on the floor by the front door, and bleeding furiously. "Oh my god." He shook his head and backed away from Cat. "I…all I heard was the gun go off and…and you screamed…I thought he…"

Cat stood from her spot on the couch and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his shaking body. "Oh, Beck…"

Beck sobbed into her hair, holding her close to him. "I was so worried he hurt you, so I didn't realize what I was doing!" He gripped her small figure as much as he possibly could. "Cat…why does this woman want you dead?" He asked, barely in a whisper, but Cat heard him.

Cat wiped his tears away. "I don't know…but…Beck, I'm scared."

"No!" Beck snapped at her, making her back away from him. "You are not going to live in fear again! I forbid it!" He paced back and forth, his fingers running through his hair. "But what the bloody hell can we do?"

Cat shrugged, holding herself with her arms wrapped around her torso. "Maybe…I could leave-"

"You're not going ANYWHERE without me!" Beck told her as he faced her. "Don't even consider that an option!"

"Then what are our options, Beck?" Cat asked in a desperate tone.

Beck groaned, collapsing on the couch. "Hell if I know…"

"Can we go to the police?" She asked timidly.

Beck shook his head. "No. I killed a man, Cat. Everyone knows that we've been living in complete terror these past couple of months, and they'll think I was just being paranoid and shot some random guy who knocked on the damn door." He sighed deeply. "They'll lock my ass in prison for life, while you and Julian would be unprotected out here where that psychotic woman will get you guys and I'll never see you again!" Beck panted after his explanation.

Cat blinked. "Wow…do you hear yourself when you talk sometimes?"

"Nah, not really." Beck gave his wife a grin and she giggled. "I love you, Cat."

Cat sat next to him and hugged him. "I love you, Beck. We'll figure out something."

Beck rubbed his lips together. "Cat, you already know what we have to do."

Cat looked to him. "Have Jade hunt down the woman and threaten her until she promises to leave us alone?"

"No…" Beck shrugged off Cat's naivety. "We need to…damn, I hate saying this again, but we have to-"

"NO!" Cat stood up out of his grasp, shaking her head. "No, no, no! No way in heaven's name am I going to be a fugitive on the RUN again! That wasn't fun all those years ago, and I'm sure the traveling with ABSOLUTELY nothing to do part hasn't changed much!"

Beck chuckled. "Are you done?"

Letting her shoulders slump, Cat sighed. "Yes, I am."

"Feel better after all that venting?" He asked as he stood up and kissed her forehead.

"A little, I guess."

"Good." Beck rubbed her arms with a small smile. "Let's go pack."

Cat pouted. "Aw, fiddlesticks."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, in like 10-20 minutes the new story will be out! I've changed the title to: Struggles She Faced, Chances He Took. It's CatXBeck. It's too cute, I must say so myself. If you don't like it at first, give it a few chapters. You'd be surprised. Thanks!<strong>

**And thank you again for reviewing! 10 reviews or more, PLEASE! You guys are wicked awesome! No flames still. **

**-Digidestend Angel-**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 10 – Say Goodbye<strong>

Jade shook her head. "Nope…but I will keep my phone on at all times, and you guys should too. Not to mention, keep checking mailboxes right after the mailman comes and e-mails constantly. You never know how they'll figure out a way to contact us. I'm going to, definitely, just in case Cat needs me to take Julian."

"Why can't we take Julian?" Tori asked, a bit offended. "No offense, but I have more motherly instincts than you do!"

"Well one, you already have a baby on the way, why would you want to care for a 2 year old full-time?" Jade asked in an obvious tone. "And two, JULIAN IS MY GODSON!"

"Hey, hey, he's my Godson as well." Andre said to make a point. Jade glared daggers at him and began walking slowly towards him. Andre retreated and shrunk back into the couch. "But Tori, dear, I think Jade would be the best choice for the job of taking Julian on an emergency notice for reasons that are not needed to be said." He said as he attempted to act calm.

Tori rolled her eyes as Jade smiled with victory. "I can't believe I married a coward."


	10. Say Goodbye

**BlahBlahBlah, xXCutieEmoXx, Heeheehee, Mymymy, Sam, SweetStarre123, Girlygirl17, Llama, Jeremy Shane, and Songbird341: **Thank you guys for your reviews! :) They made me happy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Live Free or Let Me Die<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Say Goodbye**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do we have to end this now<br>Can we make it last somehow  
>We both know what we've gotta say, not today<br>Cause I don't wanna leave this way**_

_**-Skillet**_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Jade, <em>

_Now I know you're not going to be happy…actually, you'll probably be very angry with us, but we have to runaway again. I'm sorry we didn't "let you in on it", but it's for your own safety. Besides, you have a fiancée! You have to stay in Hollywood with him! We're sure you're going to hear on the news and stuff of what happened and why were leaving again, but it's something totally different than that. Trust me. Beck didn't kill that man for no reason or because he was paranoid. In all honesty, I'm the one who took the gun out because the man broke into the house and I was worried for Julian's safety. Beck wasn't even home until the man was trying to "have his way" with me, and as you would know, Beck lost all control of himself. We'll try and send letters, but it's going to be complicated. _

_I love you, Jade! I'll miss you!_

_(If anything goes wrong, I'll be calling you and you'll have to take Julian from us…I know you'll do it, but just a warning in advanced, okay?)_

_Sincerely, _

_Cat Oliver :)_

The letter was suddenly thrown onto the coffee table in the middle of Jade's living room of her penthouse apartment she shared with her fiancée, Michael. "HAVE THEY LOST THEIR DAMN MINDS?" Andre yelled with fire in his eyes. "I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!"

"And how would you like to go about doing that, Harris?" Jade glared at him, picking up the letter and holding it close to her. "They're on the run, and we'll never be able to find them. They're PROS!"

"That's a sad title to have." And that earned Robbie a smack on the head from Jade.

"How long do you think they've been gone?" 5 month pregnant Tori asked, tugging on Andre's hand to have him sit down on the couch next to her so he can calm down.

"Michael and I went to bed around midnight, and I woke up at 7 to make Michael breakfast before he went to work." Jade explained. "So in between those 7 hours, Cat came into the building and slid this letter under my front door."

"You make Michael breakfast that early in the morning?" Robbie asked, and then pouted. "Trina has NEVER made breakfast for me or Rex."

"That's what cereal and toasters are for, Rob." Andre said, wrapping an arm around Tori to comfort her. "Is there anything we can do for them?"

Jade shook her head. "Nope…but I will keep my phone on at all times, and you guys should too. Not to mention, keep checking mailboxes right after the mailman comes and e-mails constantly. You never know how they'll figure out a way to contact us. I'm going to, definitely, just in case Cat needs me to take Julian."

"Why can't we take Julian?" Tori asked, a bit offended. "No offense, but I have more motherly instincts than you do!"

"Well one, you already have a baby on the way, why would you want to care for a 2 year old full-time?" Jade asked in an obvious tone. "And two, JULIAN IS MY GODSON!"

"Hey, hey, he's my Godson as well." Andre said to make a point. Jade glared daggers at him and began walking slowly towards him. Andre retreated and shrunk back into the couch. "But Tori, dear, I think Jade would be the best choice for the job of taking Julian on an emergency notice for reasons that are not needed to be said." He said as he attempted to act calm.

Tori rolled her eyes as Jade smiled with victory. "I can't believe I married a coward."

"Anyways, Jade's right, we always keep ourselves close to some sort of source, that way it'll be simple for Beck and Cat to get a hold of us." Robbie stated.

Jade sighed and took the letter, hugging it one last time, and then walked towards her fireplace that was already going. "Goodbye for now, Cat." She whispered as she threw the letter, along with the envelope it was in, into the fire where it burned into pieces.

…

Beck and Cat watched as Julian put a single white rose on the headstone of:

_Nathaniel Beckett Oliver_

_May 14__th__, 2011 – September 9__th__, 2013_

_God's precious gift of a son, godson, nephew, and twin._

Julian sat down on his knees and put his hand softly on Nathaniel's name, and his parent realized that by losing his twin brother, 2 year old Julian Oliver grew up too early than he was supposed to. "I love you, brother." Julian said in his soft voice, his grey eyes tearing up, knowing he was so close to his best friend since birth, but he couldn't touch or hug him. Julian stood up and turned around, reaching his hands out to be held.

Cat took him into her arms, and gave the headstone a kiss. "I love you so much, Nathaniel. I hope you and Anthony Ray are getting a chance to get to know each other well as you watch other Julian, daddy, and I from heaven." She ran a hand over Nathaniel's name and let out a quiet sob. Julian leaned his head onto his mom's shoulder and maturely ran his fingers through her newly dyed light brown hair to comfort her. "Goodbye, my child." Cat's said, her voice breaking. She stood up, and held Julian close to her.

Beck kissed her cheek and ruffled Julian's newly cut and dyed hair, which was now only little spikes on top, instead of his usual wild hair, and he was dirty-blonde haired kid now. "I'll be just a minute, love." He whispered into Cat's ear, and she nodded, giving him a comforting smile. She and Julian went back to the used car they just paid full cash for and Beck was left alone to his son's grave. "Nathaniel…I promise you that I won't let your mom and brother down like I let you down." He vowed as he kneeled down in front of the headstone. Soon, he was in tears as he put his hands on the dirt, clenching it tightly. "I wish I could hold you again, and…and I just want you back, son." He cried softly. "But…like I said, I will NOT let anything happen to your mom or Julian. And I know that's what you would want from me." Beck leaned to the ground and kissed the grass with his lips, letting his tears fall. "I love you, Nathaniel." He lifted himself up and sighed as he turned away from Nathaniel's grave for what could be the last time. Beck walked back to the car, and Cat already had Julian in the car seat. He looked up at the sky and bit his lip. _God, help me keep them safe._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and the suspense and crazy action is going to go NUTS, starting next chapter! :) Your favorite, right? <strong>

**So it took us a few days to get just 10 reviews, but I'm sure we can be quicker this time, right? Lol. Please review! No flames. I've been so flippin' moody today, it's not EVEN funny. Let's just say the only moods I had were: Anger, Sadness, Depression, and Annoyance. I was bad…just bad.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 11 – Open Wounds <strong>

"Sit down, Mr. Oliver, and let's talk." The blonde woman said, motioning to the empty chair across from her. "We have much to discuss, I believe."

Beck clenched his fist. "Give me one reason why I should talk to you about anything?"

The woman smirked as she held up a device in her hand with a red button on it. "Because if you don't, I'll push this button and the hotel room your wife and child are currently resting in will set off a bomb and no more wife and son for you."


	11. Open Wounds

**Sam, SweetStarre123, Llama, Twihard102, FallandScrape, gleegirl5, 2munchkin2, xXidontevenknowXx, and Jadiee: **THANKS FOR REVIEWING GUYS! YOU'RE FREAKING AWESOME! And your questions of who the blonde woman is will be solved in this chapter! Yay!

* * *

><p><strong>Live Free or Let Me Die<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Open Wounds**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm not giving up, giving in when will this war end?<br>When will it end?**_

_**-Skillet**_

* * *

><p>Beck and Cat, along with Julian on Cat's hip, opened the door to their motel room they'd be staying at for the night, and Beck put their bags along the wall as Cat laid the sleeping 2 year old on the bed. Cat sighed. "It's been such a long day."<p>

Beck scoffed. "A long week actually."

Cat tucked Julian in under the blankets and gave Beck a smile. "Has it really been a week already?"

"Hard to believe, I know." Beck said, taking her hand and helping to stand up to her feet. He smiled at her. "I love you." And kissed her lips gently.

Cat leaned her forehead against his. "I love you too."

Beck kissed her forehead and then sighed. "I saw a Chinese take-out down the street. I'll walk down there and get some dinner for us."

Cat nodded, taking off her shoes. "Okay, but remember Julian can only have-"

"The chow-mien noodles." Beck grinned as he grabbed his jacket again. "I know, I know."

Cat giggled. "I was just making sure." She gave Beck a hug before he left. "Be careful, please."

…

Beck came out of the restaurant with a bag full of food as he hugged his jacket closer to his body from the windy weather. He began to walk down the road, but someone stopped him. "Beck Oliver." A female voice was heard from the table and chairs next to him.

Beck quickly turned and saw _her_. Beck growled. "You."

The blonde woman, who has done nothing but give the Oliver family nightmares for months, chuckled evilly as she sat in a relaxing position in the chair. "Me." She sighed out her laughter. "Sit down, Mr. Oliver, and let's talk." The blonde woman said, motioning to the empty chair across from her. "We have much to discuss, I believe."

Beck clenched his fist. "Give me one reason why I should talk to you about anything?"

The woman smirked as she held up a device in her hand with a red button on it. "Because if you don't, I'll push this button and the hotel room your wife and child are currently resting in will set off a bomb and no more wife and son for you."

Beck's eyes widened dangerously as the pure thought of Cat and Julian no longer being with him made him collapse into the chair across from her. He gripped the handles. "Why can't you leave us alone?"

"You took something from me over three years ago, and that something was precious to my heart." The woman said bitterly. "And now, I'm trying to take something precious from YOU."

Beck gulped, his heart racing. "My wife?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I won't touch your son, that's a given."

"You're threatening him right now with that trigger in your hand!" He snarled out, thankful no one was outside to hear their dreadful conversation.

"But if I push it, it will be your fault." She shrugged with a smirk. "Otherwise…I'll kill your wife sooner or later. Revenge is sweet to me."

Beck saw red once again, wishing he never left the gun to be buried at the local park a few blocks from his house back in Hollywood. "If you touch a hair on my wife's head, I swear to God I'll make your death last for years of torture." He threatened, and his voice was low and dangerous to the point it worried him. "She's already been through so much life-threatening things in her life, I REFUSE to let her through that trauma again!"

The woman, however, seemed unaffected by his threat. "Be as it may, you're not stopping this. I want vengeance for the pain you caused me for the past three years, and I'll be taking away your angelic wife soon enough." She shrugged. "I'll admit though, your wife is a sweetie-pie."

Beck didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or not. "Don't hurt my wife." He said suddenly. "Kill me instead. Do what you want to me. If I did something to piss you off, then torture me! Not her! She's innocent!"

"She's not totally innocent in this situation." The woman mused, enjoying the rage she was bringing out of Beck. "She was the one who my husband cheated on me with for almost a year."

The world seemed to freeze for Beck. "Wait…what?"

"Yes, I was Todd Matthew's wife…now widow." The woman sighed. "I won't tell you my real name, of course not, but you can call me "Lucy". And let me tell you, Beck Oliver, you killed my husband. I know you did. I saw you leave that hotel after his room caught on fire. The fireman said it was the wiring in the room, but I saw you climb down the fire escape that day." She glared daggers at the confused man. "You killed my husband."

"I do not understand an eff-ing word you're saying here!" Beck snapped, unable to wrap his head around everything.

"Todd told me he was in the army when I first met him, so he was supposed to be DEPORTED in early 2009 till God-only knows when. He sent letters and everything with no address because in the war, you're not supposed to know where they are." She gripped the coffee cup in her hands with a dangerous grip. "I found out he had been cheating on me obviously and buried himself in deep shit when I saw his face on every billboard and news channel in mid-2010, saying that he had kidnapped Cat Valentine after framing YOU for her kidnapping in the first place. He had been dating her for almost a year, beat her, raped her, and kidnapped her from you after you guys had been on the run for over a year."

Beck swallowed. "Oh my god…"

Lucy scoffed. "Yeah, I wasn't happy. I finally found him as he was buying groceries in Scotland and I told him to leave Cat Valentine down in the tunnels to rot so we could live a life elsewhere. We went to Ireland for a 2nd honeymoon, to patch things up and stuff like that. I let him sleep in while I went to go get coffee from the Starbucks a few blocks away. I came back just in time to see you leave the room's window and climb down the fire escape." She glared at Beck. "You damn bastard! You took my husband from me! I wanted to take your wife from you, so I went back to the tunnels in Scotland to kill her, but she had already been rescued. You both were lucky these past couple of years, but now it's time to get this over with. Once I have my revenge, you and I can go our separate ways and live our lives to find new people and make new-"

"I DON'T WANT NEW PEOPLE!" Beck said, tears coming to his eyes as he stood from his seat. "I WANT MY WIFE SAFE!"

Lucy snickered. "Sorry, but that's not happening." She stood as well, leaning across the table towards Beck. "If you think I'll take pity on you, guess again. I'm going to kill your wife when you least expect it." Suddenly Lucy grabbed Beck's hand with a bruising grip, and forced him to take hold of the trigger, pressing his thumb on the red button. She smirked. "Don't let go…if you do, you'll have killed your wife yourself, along with the only son you have left."

Beck's heart was stopping on and off as Lucy laughed evilly, getting into a random car, driving away. In his hand was the device that meant death for his family…and he couldn't let go.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you just LOVE my cliffhangers? The next chapter is going to be CRAZY, I promise you!<strong>

**Please review 10 reviews again! Thanks! No flames. **

**-Digidestend Angel-**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 12 – Lucy<strong>

Beck rubbed his wife's arms, and kissed her head. "We'll make it through this. You'll see. It will be-"

"Where's Julian?" Cat asked suddenly, interrupting Beck.

Beck stood up so suddenly and looked around. "Oh my god."

Cat stood up as well and ran towards the sandbox and saw the action figure her two year old had been playing with, but he was nowhere in sight. "JULIAN!" She screamed out.

Beck's heart pounded in his chest as he felt another anxiety attack coming on.


	12. Lucy

**Guys…I'm just bad. Bad and mean. I made my teenage brother drive all the way to the pizza place, buy a large pizza, and come all the way back, put the pizza in the freezer…why? I was craving COLD pizza. I'm the worst. I shall never do this pregnancy thing again. It makes me psycho.**

**To Songbird341** _(Like a cheetah with a rocket strapped to it? Seriously, I have NEVER heard that one before…lol), _**Mymymy, Cprizzle**_ (Yes, Michael is an OC. My baby boy is doing fine. My friend did apologize…after we were told that my son has a high chance of having something wrong with him –like down-syndrome or something like that. Yeah, she was crying. Thanks for asking!), _**Jeremy Shane, Twihard102, Jadiee, Sam, Heeheehee, Gleegirl5, Girlygirl17, and Llama: **THANKS FOR REVIEWING AGAIN! You guys are so loyal to my story, I love you guys!

* * *

><p><strong>Live Free or Let Me Die<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Lucy**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey Lucy, I remember your name<strong>_

_**-Skillet**_

* * *

><p><em>Suddenly Lucy grabbed Beck's hand with a bruising grip, and forced him to take hold of the trigger, pressing his thumb on the red button. She smirked. "Don't let go…if you do, you'll have killed your wife yourself, along with the only son you have left." <em>

_Beck's heart was stopping on and off as Lucy laughed evilly, getting into a random car, driving away. In his hand was the device that meant death for his family…and he couldn't let go._

Beck's anxiety was through the roof as he ran towards the hotel, noticing he actually still had the food in his hand. He ran to the room, and knocked on it. "CAT, IT'S ME! OPEN THE DOOR!" He shouted.

The door swung open and Cat let Beck in. "Beck, are you- what's that?" She pointed to the device in his hand that he was gripping with a white-knuckled grip.

Beck panted from running. "Pack up the stuff, get Julian in the car, and let's go!"

Cat didn't question him and did as she was told. Beck grabbed a few bags with his free hand, and kept the food with him, putting it in the car as well. Cat had Julian in her arms as she ran out. Beck looked to her after he shut the trunk. "Get in the car, and get ready to drive! I need to go talk to the manager!" Without waiting for an answer from her, Beck ran to the front office. He pushed the door open, and the two employees in there looked surprised. "Get the guests out of the hotel NOW! This lady put a bomb trigger in my hand, and I can't let go, and- JUST GET EVERYONE AWAY FROM HERE!" He yelled, as he ran out. He helped the employees with a few rooms, and then jumped into the car with Cat in the driver's seat. "DRIVE!"

Cat had wide eyes, but did as she was told. "Okay, okay."

"Go towards the Chinese restaurant!" Beck said in a panicked tone.

Julian looked confused as he gripped his car seat. "Daddy, what's going on?"

"Yeah, Beck, what is going on?" Cat asked her husband, who was sweating bullets.

Beck gulped, hoping that the guests of the hotel were out of it. "Don't pull into the parking lot, but park on the street!" He demanded loudly. Cat did, and Beck jumped out, looking back towards the direction of the hotel. Cat jumped out too, concerned about her husband's sanity.

"Beck, what-"

Beck let go of the trigger, but suddenly he and Cat were thrown backwards with a dangerous force as the **restaurant** they parked in front of, but thankfully not close enough, exploded!

Beck saw the car was okay from the explosion as his ears were ringing and his whole body hurt. He saw his wife unconscious in the middle of the road. "CAT!" He shouted as he crawled quickly to her body. "CAT, NO!" He cried out, shaking her a bit. Her face was scratched up and so was her whole body. She groaned and opened her eyes, hissing in pain. Beck let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in.

Cat sat up suddenly, forgetting her pain. "JULIAN!" She screamed as she ran to the car. She opened Julian's door and sighed in relief as he was unharmed, but crying out of fear. She unstrapped him and pulled him into her arms. "Mommy has you, baby. Mommy has you." She whispered softly to him to comfort him.

Beck gulped as he saw the Chinese restaurant no longer standing and it was all torn down in burnt pieces. "Oh my god, she was going to kill me…the bomb was meant to kill me." He choked out.

"Beck?"

Beck turned around and saw his worried wife and confused, blind son. He shook off the shock and guilt; he had to get them to safety. Beck grabbed Cat's arm and opened the passenger side door, forcing her and Julian in, not worrying about the car-seat for Julian at this very second. He jumped into the driver's seat and took off, and fire-trucks, ambulances, and police cars passed them to the scene, but didn't stop them. Cat finally was able to get Julian back to sleep in her arms. She looked to Beck with worry. "Beck?" She asked again in a small voice.

Beck took her free hand and gripped it as he kept speeding down the road. "Cat…we're so screwed."

…

Julian played with an action figure in the sandbox as Beck and Cat talked on a bunch near him, and even though he couldn't see anything he was doing, they could tell he was using his imagination to create an universe all his own. It made them smile, yet saddened at the same time.

Cat shrugged it off and sighed. "So this Lucy woman wants me dead because she thinks it will bring her closure?"

Beck nodded, wrapped his arms around her tightly, scared to let go. He had been like that since they arrived at the small park a few hours away from the town _they_ practically just destroyed. "Yeah…seems that way, Cat."

Cat sighed and let a few tears fall. "It's my entire fault, Beck!" She sobbed.

Beck had wide eyes and looked at her as he pulled away a bit. "What? Cat? What are you talking about?"

Cat sniffled and tried to wipe her tears away, but only more came down. "I should've done a…background check or something- ANYTHING on Todd when I first started dating him! I would've found out he was married and I…" Cat sighed. "I'm such an idiot."

"This isn't your fault, Cat." Beck rubbed his wife's arms, and kissed her head. "We'll make it through this. You'll see. It will be-"

"Where's Julian?" Cat asked suddenly, interrupting Beck.

Beck stood up so suddenly and looked around. "Oh my god."

Cat stood up as well and ran towards the sandbox and saw the action figure her two year old had been playing with, but he was nowhere in sight. "JULIAN!" She screamed out.

Beck's heart pounded in his chest as he felt another anxiety attack coming on. "Cat, go that way, and I'll go right!" He pointed in the directions he was talking about, and Cat nodded, running from him. Beck didn't want her alone, not at all, but they had to find their son.

Cat ran as fast as she could, keeping an eye out for her blonde son. "JULIAN! JULIAN!"

"Mommy!" She heard his small, shy voice.

Cat ran towards the bathrooms and saw him behind a wall, playing with a basketball, that looked absolutely brand new. She kneeled down to his level and hugged him. "Oh, Julian, where did you go?"

Julian smiled and showed his mom the ball, which harshly hit Cat in the face on accident since he couldn't tell where she was. "A nice lady said she had a present for me if I went with her. She said she'd take me back to you, but you found me instead, so she said she'd leave."

Cat shook her head in disbelief. "Oh my god…did she say anything else, Julian?"

"Um…to tell daddy that she said "I'm watching", but that's all." Julian laughed as he bounced the ball. "Do I look cool with the ball, mommy?"

Cat couldn't answer as she looked around her, but only saw people jogging in their warm-up clothes and children playing on a playground. She picked Julian up into her arms, his arms still wrapped around the basketball tightly. "Let's go find daddy." She whispered to him, her heart racing and head spinning.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Julian asked in a concerned tone.

Cat shook her head, even though he couldn't see it. "Not even close, son." She saw Beck in the distance and waved her hand at him, showing that she had Julian. "Mommy's losing her marbles."

Julian laughed. "Hehe…marbles."

* * *

><p><strong>10 reviews again, please! No flames. I'm gunna go enjoy my cold pizza now...<br>**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 13: Fingernails<strong>

The person gripped the bat as they swung at Cat, but Cat moved in time and they hit the glass, shattering it onto the cemented floor outside.

Cat kicked them again, trying to push them over the edge. They turned and grabbed her, yanking her outside with them. "Let go!" She yelled as she tried to get them to release her, but she found herself against the railing of the 5th story hotel. "BECK!" She kicked the person away, almost falling over. "Beck, this IS NOT a good time for a NAP!" She screamed as the person came towards her again. They reached into their boot they were wearing and pulled out a shiny, hunting knife. Cat gulped. "NOT GOOD!"


	13. Fingernails

**To Sam **_(THANK YOU! You were the 10__th__ reviewer! I wanted this chapter out so bad so I could have something to read later today on my phone.), _**Gleegirl5, mymymy, SweetStarre123, Jeremy Shane, Llama, Hailninja, 2munchkin2, Songbird341, and Jadiee: **Thanks for YOUR reviews! I appreciate them! It took us 2 days to get 10 reviews, but hey, at least the chapter's out!

* * *

><p><strong>Live Free or Let Me Die<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Fingernails**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I've got to live, I've got to love<em>**  
><em><strong>Like I am unafraid<strong>_

_**-Skillet**_

* * *

><p>Beck and Cat sat outside on a balcony of the hotel room they were staying in somewhere in Canada, with Julian inside, safe in bed. They held hands, but Beck one arm wrapped protectively around Cat's body, holding her close. Cat leaned on him, and they both had their eyes focused on the sky that held many stars and a full moon. "Beck." Cat mumbled.<p>

Beck snapped out of his trance. "Hmm?"

Cat smiled. "Have you ever thought of having another baby?"

Beck's eyes widened. "Oh shit."

"I'm not pregnant."

Beck sighed. "Oh, good…no offense, honey, but…another baby at THIS moment would not be healthy." He chuckled.

Cat nodded. "I know, but I was just wondering."

"Why do you ask all of the sudden?" Beck asked curiously.

Cat shrugged, but was grinning. "I want a little girl."

"Really?" Beck shrugged. "I personally wouldn't mind some more boys." Cat gasped at him. "What? What if I have to travel later or something? I need more men around to take care of you."

Cat giggled. "Beck, you're such a sap."

Beck went quiet in deep thought. "You know, a little girl doesn't sound all that bad. She sure be a handful though…just like her mother." Beck reached over and poked Cat's stomach, making her giggle harder. "Still ticklish after all these years, I see?" He teased, poking her more.

Cat laughed. "Beck, I can't breathe!"

Beck stopped and kissed her head, letting her lean against him again. "I want you safe, Cat." Tears came to his eyes. "What that vile woman –Lucy- said…Cat, it's literally eating me alive inside."

Cat looked up at him, and kissed his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere. Trust me."

"But-"

"No buts." Cat put a finger to Beck's lips to make him stop talking as she gently smiled. "I still have to take care of you and our son. I don't want to sound conceited, but you boys would be totally oblivious and lost without me around." She made him laugh. "It's true. You guys need a woman around to keep you in line."

Beck nodded. "It's all true." It still didn't ease his worry. "I need you to even breathe, Cat."

Cat narrowed her eyes. "Beck…I think we need to have one of those "what if" and "just in case" talks." She said slowly, praying he wouldn't blow up at her with anger.

Beck rubbed his lips together and stayed quiet for a few minutes, until he finally spoke. "I guess we do, huh?"

Cat sighed. "Beck…if anything happens to me…" She felt Beck tense and stop breathing for a millisecond. "I need to know that you will keep going with Julian. I could never rest in peace until I know that you will be stable and okay for our only living son." She squeezed his hand to comfort him, but nothing could comfort him. "Beck, you know we have to face the harsh reality that I may not be here tomorrow or the next day or…you catch my drift."

Beck ran his fingers through her soft brown hair, letting a tear fall from his eye, and he didn't bother wiping it away. "The same goes to you too, Cat."

Cat nodded. "I know. It's just a promise we have to keep to each other." She looked to him. "You'll move on after me, wouldn't you?"

Beck shook his head. "No." He said in all seriousness. "I won't ever move on with anyone else."

Cat smiled. "Well…if you wouldn't, then I wouldn't either."

Beck kissed her lips and smiled against them. "Deal." Cat giggled.

_Knock, knock, knock_

Beck and Cat sat up straight on the couch out on the balcony as they looked inside the room, their son still asleep. Cat gripped Beck's arm. "Someone's at the door, Beck!" She whispered loudly to him, shaking.

Beck nodded and stood up, pulling Cat with him. "Go into the bathroom, lock the door, and take Julian with you." Cat nodded and they went inside the room. Cat quietly did as Beck told her to as she gently picked Julian up and they went into the bathroom. When Beck heard the bathroom door lock, he then looked through the peephole of the door. He saw no one. "Weird." He whispered.

_BAM_

The door was knocked down, sending Beck down with it and onto the ground in front of it. Beck recovered and tried to get up, but someone with a ski mask had a baseball bat. "Shit!" Beck cursed as he moved out of the way and the bat slammed onto the floor. Beck rammed the figure into the wall, but they slammed their fists onto Beck's back, which sent him to the floor.

The person jumped over him and went for the bathroom door, grabbing the bat. Beck growled. "BACK OFF!" He went to punch them, but ducked quickly when they swung the bat at him. He kicked their legs, and they fell on top of Beck, making them battle each other out on the ground. Beck punched them away, and reached for the bat himself, but the person grabbed at his hair, pulling him back. They kicked Beck in the face, making him fall backyards. They saw Beck barely conscious and took this as their chance to break the bathroom door down, grabbing the bat. "NO!" Beck snarled, but they swung the bat again, and Beck couldn't dodge it in time as it slammed right into his face, and pushed him against the wall, knocking him out.

They quickly kicked the door open and were ready to beat Cat into a bloody pulp, but they didn't see Cat behind the door as she wrapped a towel around their face, using all her strength to push them back out of the bathroom. She kicked them away, releasing them from the towel. "Get out!" She screamed at them, shutting the bathroom door behind her to keep her son safe. She reached for the bat on the ground, but the person grabbed Cat's hair, lifting her away from it and towards them. Cat cried out in pain, but stepped on their foot, making them yelp in pain. Cat moved away from them and went next to the glass door that led to the balcony. The person gripped the bat as they swung at Cat, but Cat moved in time and they hit the glass, shattering it onto the cemented floor outside.

Cat kicked them again, trying to push them over the edge. They turned and grabbed her, yanking her outside with them. "Let go!" She yelled as she tried to get them to release her, but she found herself against the railing of the 5th story hotel. "BECK!" She kicked the person away, almost falling over. "Beck, this IS NOT a good time for a NAP!" She screamed as the person came towards her again. They reached into their boot they were wearing and pulled out a shiny, hunting knife. Cat gulped. "NOT GOOD!" She grabbed the person's arm as they tried to stab her in the chest, and she kept a good grip on them, moving out of the way of the knife's aim. She twisted the person's arm to make them release it, and ended up stabbing them in the leg. "Oops, sorry!" _Why am I saying sorry?_ She shrugged off the thought quickly, as the person slammed against the railing.

Cat grabbed the bat and swung quickly, hitting them in the face, making them lose balance and fall over the railing, and onto the sidewalk under them. Thankfully it wasn't busy at 12am on a weeknight, but it didn't help any.

Cat ran inside and shook Beck violently. "BECK, WAKE UP!" She screeched and then when he stirred, she left him there on the ground and went to the bathroom to pick Julian up. When she came back out, Beck was struggling to stand as he held his head. "Oh, awake, are we?" She asked in a sarcastic, irritated tone.

Beck rubbed his sore nose as he blinked at her. "Where's-"

"BECK!" Cat screamed. "They went over the edge of the balcony, I killed them, and we're screwed if we don't get out of here!" She put Julian's shoes and jacket on, and then hers as well. They decided against taking the bags and just grabbed their wallets of money and diaper bag. Beck had the diaper bag over his shoulder, and Cat held Julian in her arms. Beck grabbed her arm and led her down the stairs instead of the elevator. "Backdoor?" Cat asked curiously.

"Well, obviously." Beck whispered back, escaping the lobby manager as he was freaking out over the dead body outside his hotel, and they opened the Emergency Escape doors, making an alarm sound throughout the hotel. Beck sighed. "This is just bad!"

They saw the public bus at the stop, and they silently thanked God as they climbed aboard. The bus lady smiled at them, and they were trying to be polite and smile back. They picked a row in the middle of the bus, and there were only a few other people in random rows on the bus. Before the bus driver could close the doors after Beck and Cat sat down, someone ran up and came in.

Beck heard a gun click off safety. "I want to retire from this!" He growled as he saw a man, around his height, but much more built than him, holding a gun to the bus driver's head.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for the reviews! 10 more please! Thanks! No flames.<strong>

**-Digidestend Angel-**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 14: Awake and Alive<strong>

Someone reached for Julian, but Cat kicked them away. "Don't touch my son!"

"No, don't touch the baby!"

The voice they heard was all too familiar. Beck groaned as he was thrown onto the ground. "Not _you_ again!"

Lucy came up with a scowl. "I'm saving your ass here, Oliver, so shut up." She looked to Cat with a smirk. "I'll make you a deal, Mrs. Oliver."

Cat sobbed, holding Julian closer to her. "Let Beck and my son go! Kill me! Just let them go!"

"NO!" Beck snarled out, trying to get up, but someone pressed their foot on his back, making him stay down. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!"

"Make him shut up!" Lucy yelled.

Suddenly someone kicked Beck in the face, making his jaw crack somehow.


	14. Awake and Alive

**Jeremy Shane **_(I'll read it before I update next, promise!)_**, 2munchkin2, InfinityForever7 **_(Okay, I didn't want to sound too selfish and bratty here, but I'm pregnant, I'm allowed to so here goes: WHERE THE BLOODY HECK HAVE YOU BEEN? Like seriously, dude, I thought you ditched me!)_**, Mymymy, Sam **_(Oooh, I'm always up to try new recipes!), _**SweetStarre123, gleegirl5, Jadiee, Songbird341, and Llama: **Thanks guys so much for your reviews! I had the worst day of pain (pregnancy pain) so it wasn't a good day…it just wasn't. Each review cheered me up! Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Live Free or Let Me Die<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Awake and Alive**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll stand my ground and never back down<br>I know what I believe inside  
>I'm awake and I'm alive<strong>_

_**-Skillet**_

* * *

><p>Before the bus driver could close the doors after Beck and Cat sat down, someone ran up and came in. Beck heard a gun click off safety. "I want to retire from this!" He growled as he saw a man, around his height, but much more built than him, holding a gun to the bus driver's head.<p>

"Drive the damn bus!" The man yelled.

The bus lady nodded quickly as she closed the doors and began driving quickly. "Where to?" She asked.

"Drive long enough for me to kill those two!" He yelled as he pointed the gun at Beck and Cat.

Cat screamed. "Beck!"

Beck grabbed her arm suddenly, and forced her and Julian to the floor once the man shot the gun, and Beck saw it go through the seat, hitting someone behind them. "Oh my god!" Beck gulped as he saw the man's heavy boots head towards them. Beck let go of Cat, kissed her lips, and then jumped up when the man was close enough and grabbed the gun out of his hands, but the man fought back, grabbing the gun again, and they fought over the weapon and it shot out.

_BANG!_

Beck saw it hit the bus driver's head. "Oh shit!" Beck slammed the man's head against a pole, and then quickly ran up to the driver's seat, pushing the bus driver's dead body out of the way, and he drove the bus. "CAT!"

"Stay here, Julian!" She ordered her two year old, as she hid him under one of the seats. She grabbed the gun and pointed it towards the man who was barely conscious. "Stay down if you know what's good for you, you butthead!"

Beck saw she had the situation under control and then chuckled. "Only my wife…"

Someone groaned in pain from behind Cat, and Cat looked back for a second, which was a mistake because the guy rammed towards her and they both fell to the floor in the middle of the aisle, fighting for the gun. Cat used her fingers and poked his eyeball harshly. "OW!" He cried out.

Cat reached for the gun, but the man grabbed her ankle, making her almost lose balance. "Oh, let go!" When he didn't, Cat saw one of the windows shattered from where he shot at, and had an idea. _If we want to attempt to live through this, I need to get rid of this cursed gun!_ Cat threw the gun out the window.

The man saw what she did and stood up quickly, smacking Cat across the face, making her fall into one of the benches. "You stupid bitch!" He snarled.

Cat gasped as he held up a fist to punch her, but the bus came to a harsh stop and Beck stood up. "CAT!" The man had fallen over from the sudden stop. Cat tried to jump over him, but he grabbed her leg, and she fell onto the floor face first. Beck ran towards them, his fist ready for a fight. "LET MY WIFE GO!" He kicked the man in the face, which made him release Cat. "Grab Julian and let's get the hell out of here!" Beck yelled.

Cat went under the row she left her son in and he was there, curled up and crying. "Come on, son, mommy has you!" She tried to comfort him as she and Beck ran out of the bus, leaving the unconscious man and scared passengers, some dead.

Beck and Cat ran down the street, realizing they were in a bad part of town. Suddenly, somebody grabbed Beck's arm, yanking him into an ally way. Cat stopped, only to have her hair pulled, making her cry out. Someone reached for Julian, but Cat kicked them away. "Don't touch my son!"

"No, don't touch the baby!"

The voice they heard was all too familiar. Beck groaned as he was thrown onto the ground. "Not _you_ again!"

Lucy came up with a scowl. "I'm saving your ass here, Oliver, so shut up." She looked to Cat with a smirk. "I'll make you a deal, Mrs. Oliver."

Cat sobbed, holding Julian closer to her. "Let Beck and my son go! Kill me! Just let them go!"

"NO!" Beck snarled out, trying to get up, but someone pressed their foot on his back, making him stay down. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!"

"Make him shut up!" Lucy yelled.

Suddenly someone kicked Beck in the face, making his jaw crack somehow.

Cat whimpered. "Beck…"

"Mrs. Oliver, I'm keeping your husband." Lucy announced. "But you'll join him soon. Call your friend, Jade West, and give her your son. And then we'll meet you in San Diego, CA at Mission Bay Park. And then we will all travel to a faraway place, where I'll put a bullet through your head and your husband can watch the whole thing. And then I'll release him, so he can live with the image of you dying in his head." Lucy explained, with a sick grin on her face. "It'll be the exact same pain I felt when he killed my husband."

Cat nodded. "Okay…just don't hurt him anymore." She begged, looking at Beck's bleeding face.

"If he listens, we'll be happy to oblige." Lucy said, glaring at Beck. She glared back at Cat. "Go. We'll meet you in 24 hours." She walked up with an envelope. "There are 2 plane tickets. First class. Go to the airport here and it will take you exactly to LAX. And then find a way to San Diego. 24 hours time, Mrs. Oliver."

Cat nodded again. "Okay. I'll be there."

"Cat, no-"

"Shut up, Beck!" Cat snapped, feeling a bit stressed.

Lucy smirked.

Two cars pulled up. Lucy motioned to the first one. "This car will be taking you and your son to the airport. Now. Your flight is in an hour."

Two men pulled Beck to his feet, holding him up since he was so weak. The driver of the first car opened the back door for Cat. Cat looked to Beck, and blew him a kiss. He let a few tears fall before she went into the car. Cat rocked Julian back and forth as the driver began driving them towards the airport.

Julian whimpered. "Mommy…are you taking me to Aunt Jadey?"

Cat sighed, kissing her son's head. "Yes, I am."

"How long will I be there?"

Cat sobbed. "I don't know…I don't know, baby."

* * *

><p><strong>Yikes. And to think, I only have until chapter 17 written…yikes. I need to get to work, since I have my other story finished.<strong>

**Please review again! You guys are awesome! No flames.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 15: More Faithful<strong>

Beck let out a shaky sigh, dreading the sight of Cat's broken, dead body.

"I know I said I would kill her by putting a bullet through her head…but…maybe I should do something more _colorful_." Lucy taunted, loving the terrified look on Beck's face. "I could bury her alive, or cut her to pieces, or even set her perfect, flawless body on fire."

Beck shook his head, his heart having a panic attack. "Stop, please."

"How about drowning her in the nearest ocean? I could tie her up and push her off a bridge somewhere." Lucy looked in deep thought, ignoring Beck's pleads. "I can beat her with a baseball bat, but I already sent someone to do that today, so that wouldn't work. Maybe I'll burn her skin off little by little, and then pour alcohol on the wounds."

"OH MY GOD, STOP!" Beck finally released the tears. "I CAN'T HEAR THIS!"

**(Poor Beck…)**


	15. More Faithful

**Livewritelove01, Cprizzle, Jeremy Shane**_ (Okay, I didn't get a chance to read your story, but I'm going to after I post this chapter and my other story's chapter! Promise!)_**, sweetStarre123, Sam, InfinityForever7, msjei09, 2munchkin2, Jadiee, Llama: **Thanks for your reviews :) sorry for the wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Live Free or Let Me Die<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**More Faithful**

* * *

><p><em><strong>All things I thought that I used to know<br>Are falling down again**_

_**-Skillet**_

* * *

><p>In a private jet, Beck kept struggling against his restraints as his handcuffs were connected to a bar by the lavatories. His heart was still racing, even though it had been over 3 hours since he had been separated from his wife and only son. <em>Cat…please don't come.<em> He almost let a tear fall, but he blinked it away, because he didn't want Lucy getting the satisfaction that she is breaking him, even though it was clear she already had. His wife would come, he knew that. And he would be forced to watch Lucy kill her and live with that for the rest of his life. _I can't do it…I won't survive watching Cat die in my arms. I've had many nightmares about that, but for it to happen in real life...I just wouldn't be able to survive afterwards. I'd kill myself. _Beck shook his head in exhaustion. _I guess it's a good thing Cat and I made a will, stating Jade or Andre would get custody of our kids if anything were to happen to us. _

"Having fun there, Oliver?"

Beck growled as he looked to the blonde haired woman, who was ruining his life. "Go away."

Lucy rolled her eyes and leaned against the nearest wall, crossing her arms over her chest. "What's the matter with you?"

Beck stared at her like she had two heads. "You're going to kill my wife before my eyes, that's what's wrong!" The tears almost came again, but he did everything he could to hold them back. "How can you be so heartless?"

"How could you kill my husband?" Lucy asked, in a calm tone. "We all ask such questions every day, Beck, but we never get answers. You'll never give me a straight answer, and I'll never give you one either."

"He beat my wife for almost a year! Framed me by telling the media that I'm the one who kidnapped her! And then he practically killed Cat's first unborn son! And he kidnapped her! He tortured her for 3 weeks straight before he left her down in that freezing tunnel to DIE!" Beck yelled bloody murder. "THAT'S WHY I KILLED HIM!"

"Because you wanted revenge, right?"

"YES!"

"Bingo." Lucy snapped her fingers with a smirk. "And I want revenge as well. We're even…well, we will be when Cat dies."

Beck let out a shaky sigh, dreading the sight of Cat's broken, dead body.

"I know I said I would kill her by putting a bullet through her head…but…maybe I should do something more _colorful_." Lucy taunted, loving the terrified look on Beck's face. "I could bury her alive, or cut her to pieces, or even set her perfect, flawless body on fire."

Beck shook his head, his heart having a panic attack. "Stop, please."

"How about drowning her in the nearest ocean? I could tie her up and push her off a bridge somewhere." Lucy looked in deep thought, ignoring Beck's pleads. "I can beat her with a baseball bat, but I already sent someone to do that today, so that wouldn't work. Maybe I'll burn her skin off little by little, and then pour alcohol on the wounds."

"OH MY GOD, STOP!" Beck finally released the tears. "I CAN'T HEAR THIS!"

"No, no, I have it!" Lucy smiled evilly as she walked closer to Beck, who wanted nothing more than to strangle the woman to death. "I'll chain you both to opposite walls, to the point your hands can't touch, but just barely. I'll have someone force feed you a couple times a day, while she starves for days and days, or however long it takes her to die from starvation." She nodded. "Yup, that's what I'll do. I'm quite excited for it now."

Beck's eyes were wide. "You're sick!" He snarled, regaining his composer. "You're a sick monster!"

Lucy chuckled as she walked back to her seat. "Good eye."

Beck wanted to collapse to the ground, but his restraints wouldn't let him. He let his tears fall once again as he shook violently. _Cat, PLEASE don't come! PLEASE!_

* * *

><p>Cat held Julian close to her as she balanced the diaper bag on her shoulder and looked around for-<p>

"CAT!" Cat sighed in relief as she turned around and saw her best friend since junior high running towards her through the crowds, while pushing people to the ground to get to her. "MOVE, IDIOT!" Jade yelled at a random old man with a cane. Cat blinked as Julian raised an eyebrow. Jade made it to them out of breath, hugging them both in her arms. "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Cat released a tear. "Not for long…" She whispered into Jade's ear.

Jade pulled back with wide eyes. "What?" Her heart skipped a beat when Cat's tears fell. "Let's get to the car." Jade said, grabbing the diaper bag and taking Cat's free hand, heading to the car.

* * *

><p>"Cat, you can't do this!" Jade snapped as she stood from her spot on the couch.<p>

Cat was on Jade's loveseat in the living room, cuddled in a blanket and Julian next to her, curled up against her. Jade had insisted Cat lay down before she took the trip to San Diego. Cat hushed her best friend. "Julian's asleep, Jade." She said sternly. "Can you take care of our son or not? If not, I'll take him to Andre and Tori."

Jade narrowed her eyes at the brunette on the couch. "Oh hell no…to hell will I let Tori raise my godson."

"Julian is Andre's godson too." Cat advised in an amused tone.

"I don't give a shit." Jade responded in a fake amused tone to mock Cat, who giggled softly. Jade softened and sat on the floor in front of Cat. "Are you really going to do this?"

Cat nodded. "I have to, Jade. My husband needs me. If I don't go, they'll kill him."

"Oh darn." Jade muttered in a quiet tone.

Cat looked to her. "What'd you say?" She asked cluelessly.

Jade threw her a fake smile. "Nothing." And Jade sighed. "You know I'll keep Julian for as long as you guys need me to. No questions asked. I'd do anything for this kid."

Cat smiled. "Thanks."

Jade let her tears fall as her lip trembled. "The thought of you not coming back with Beck…it's…oh god!" She sobbed, covering her mouth with her hand.

Cat slowly stood from the sofa and put her arms around her best friend. "Jade, this is for the best. Beck will do fine as a single father when he gets back. I have to do this. I'd never live without Beck." Cat sighed. "I _won't_ live without Beck. I rather die a painful death then think that it was my entire fault that Beck was being mistreated and killed."

Jade wiped her eyes when she finally released Cat. "I love you, kid."

"I love you too, Jade." Cat said, leaning onto Jade's shoulder. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>10 reviews again, please :) no flames.<strong>

**-Digidestend Angel-  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 16: Looking For Angels<strong>

Cat let out a shaky breath. "What did you do to me?" She asked, barely in a whisper.

"Drugged you." Lucy answered almost immediately, sounding as if it was nothing new. "You were putting up one hell of a fight, but I had some guy hold you down while I stuck a syringe of a drowsy liquid drug."

"You bitch!" Beck snarled out.

Lucy glared at him. "I warned you." She threatened as she stood up. She kicked Cat's side with the heel of her high heel shoe, and it made a _crack_ sound when it collided with her ribcage.


	16. Looking For Angels

**To xXidontevenknowXx, Jadiee, 2munchkin2, Songbird341 (**_Well, I'm sorry you were in a hurry, but thank you for reviewing anyways lol), _**Llama, Twihard102, Jeremy Shane (**_I read all the chapters and I'm real impressed :) even though I never read stories like that, it's still captivating)_, **Sam, iwannabetaller, Girlygirl17, TheFonzGhandi19 (**_You are actually one of the few people I was wondering where you guys were, but now almost all of you are back :) glad you like this story!), _**GallopingUnicornz, sweetStarre123 (**_You're talking about the villain in the story right? And not me? If you were calling me that, don't tell me. I may cry, lol)_**, and xXCutieEmoXx: **THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! It keeps the pain away, sort of.

**THERE IS AN IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE AT THE END, SO MAKE SURE TO READ IT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Live Free or Let Me Die<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**Looking For Angels**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sometimes crawl, fall, but I stand up cause I'm afraid to sleep<br>And open my eyes to a new day, with all new problems and all new pain  
>All the faces are filled with so much anger<br>Losing our dignity and hope from fear of danger**_

_**-Skillet**_

* * *

><p>Cat stepped out of the taxi cab in the Mission Bay Park Parking Lot in San Diego, CA, her eyes wincing from the sun rays. It was sunset, and people where everywhere. She paid the driver and he left her standing there. She looked around, and a man in a black suit came up to her. "Come with me, Mrs. Oliver." He said as he passed her. Cat quickly speeded after him. She had to power walk to keep up with the much larger man, and he held the door open to a limo for her. "Get in." He demanded when Cat hesitated for a minute. Cat gulped, but did as she was told. She sat on the side of the limo, and the man slid in and shut the door. "Drive!" He yelled suddenly, making Cat jump. The limo started and they drove out of the parking lot and onto the freeway.<p>

Cat's lip trembled. "Um…where are we going?" She asked timidly.

"The Airport." He said in an emotionless tone. "We are heading to Russia."

_RUSSIA? _Cat screamed in her mind, but didn't lose her cool on the outside. She just nodded and looked out her window. _Beck, please be okay._

* * *

><p>"CAT! CAT! CAT! WAKE UP, CAT!"<p>

Cat groaned as she attempted to move her body, but she laid on the cold, stone floor like a rock. Her body shook, trying to sit up, but she was too weak to even make it an inch off the ground.

"CAT! Look at me, baby! I'm begging you! Please!"

Attempting to move her head up a little, Cat gasped in pain, falling back down, but this time she had a good view of Beck, and his ankles were chained to the opposite wall. He was on his knees, trying all that he could to reach his wife, but he just couldn't. The chains were too strong. He sobbed as he saw her beaten face. Cat blinked, but even that hurt to do, so she left her eyes closed again. "Beck?" She called out softly, but coughed violently at the stinging pain in her throat.

Beck tried to reach for her again, but like the other times, it didn't do anything good. All his attempts did was make his heart break a little more every time. "Cat, can you talk some more to me? I have to hear your voice!" He said desperately.

Cat tried to, but couldn't. "No." She coughed out, still unable to move or even open her eyes.

"No, no, no, you can try!" Beck pleaded, his voice croaking. "Please, Cat! Try for me!"

Cat sighed shakily, but that seemed to hurt her ribs to do so. "Beck…" She looked to him again, forcing her eyes open, but immediately closed again, unable to keep them open any longer. "Help, please."

Beck's cries were even worse as he sat on all fours, facing the floor. "I'm trying, but I can't right now." He said in a depressed voice.

Cat could already feel herself getting lightheaded and her vision blurred when she opened her eyes again. "Beck…I can't hold on."

"YES, YOU CAN!" Beck growled out, losing whatever was left of his sanity.

Cat heard a door slam open and she forced herself to turn her head and she saw the blonde woman, Lucy, walk in with a sick smirk. Cat whimpered. "Hello, Mrs. Oliver." Lucy greeted, walking towards the weak woman on the ground.

Beck couldn't take anymore. "DON'T YOU DARE GO NEAR HER!"

"Shut up, or else I'll hit her!" Lucy snapped at the man.

Beck shook his head and backed down. "No, please, don't."

"Then zip it." Lucy seethed, and then focused her attention back to Cat. She kneeled down to her.

Cat let out a shaky breath. "What did you do to me?" She asked, barely in a whisper.

"Drugged you." Lucy answered almost immediately, sounding as if it was nothing new. "You were putting up one hell of a fight, but I had some guy hold you down while I stuck you with a syringe of a drowsy liquid drug."

"You bitch!" Beck snarled out.

Lucy glared at him. "I warned you." She threatened as she stood up. She kicked Cat's side with the heel of her high heel shoe, and it made a _crack_ sound when it collided with her ribcage. Cat couldn't hold back the strained scream of pain it send through her body; the force was so powerful to her that it rolled her over onto her back. "Don't interrupt me anymore, Beckett, or else she'll get much worse. I'm losing my patience with you."

Beck glared daggers right back at her, seeing nothing but red in his sight. "Then kill me if you hate me so much, and let her go!" Suddenly, Cat was given a kick to her face, making her nose break and a cut on her cheek. "Stop!"

"THEN SHUT UP!" Lucy roared at him. "This is my chance to finally get my revenge and I will NOT have you ruin this for me! I want to enjoy torturing her!"

Beck just collapsed onto the floor, his sobs were deafening.

"Now if you notice, Mrs. Oliver, you're ankles are chained to this wall." Lucy pointed out, and Cat weakly lifted her head to confirm it. "You're going to remain bolted here until you die. No food, no bathroom, no fluids, and no sleep. Every time you doze off, one of my men keeping watch will come in and beat you awake."

Cat wanted to cry again, but she gave up on that idea.

"Your husband will be force fed, forced to drink fluids, taken to the bathroom 5 times a day, and he'll sleep at night."

Cat sighed in relief. "Good."_ He won't suffer._

Beck shook his head. "I won't do any of that!"

"Oh yes, you will." Lucy walked up to him. "We'll handcuff your hands behind your back as we feed you, give you fluids through a syringe, drag your ass to the bathroom and you won't leave that bathroom until you do your business, and you'll be given a sleeping pill and it will be forced into your mouth every night."

Beck slammed his head onto the stone floor, crying again.

"And the second your wife is on the verge of death, you'll be allowed out of chains to say your last goodbyes." Lucy chuckled with delight. "When she dies, you'll be taken outside with her, given a shovel, and you can bury her yourself. Once that's done, you'll be taken to Jade West's home and start your new life as a single father." She shrugged. "Simple as that." And she turned away from the couple. "I'll be on my way now." She looked over her shoulder to Cat with a sickening grin. "Have fun burning in hell, Mrs. Oliver." And she left, with her henchmen locking the cell door after her.

Cat groaned as she forced herself to look to Beck. "I'm going to die here."

Beck gulped as he looked panicked. "No, no. No, you're not."

Cat narrowed her eyes. "What are you thinking?"

"I have a plan." Beck looked back at his restraints. "I just have to get out of these first."

* * *

><p><strong>So here's the reason why we have no clue when I'll update next: I'm in labor. No lie. A month and a half early. I told you guys my kid wanted out! And why am I on my laptop and updating FanFics? Because my labor pain isn't too bad to the point I can't do anything. They have Wi-Fi here anyways. And I just went into labor like 3 hours ago. They said this kid isn't coming out for another few hours or so (not sure if I'm okay with that or not…). And yes, I'll post up a picture of my newborn son when I get a chance. Probably after I get home with him from the hospital. Anyways, wish me luck on this whole giving birth thing. It's my first time, so I don't know what the hell I'm doing. My teenage brother is here with me, supporting me. He's on his laptop too. I'm not the only one distracted, lol. I'm so excited for Nathaniel Fredrick (sorry, but you can't know my last name), who's with me there? :)<strong>

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AGAIN! Let's see how many we can get this time? No flames. NOT today. Lol.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 17: Collide<strong>

He opened the cell with the keys and Cat groaned, looking over. She gasped when Beck ran to her and gave her the keys. "Unlock these cuffs, baby." He whispered.

Cat painfully did what she was told and when Beck was free, he took the keys from her and worked on her chained ankles. "Beck…"

Beck unlocked her restraints and then lifted her up into his arms, since she was still too weak to even move. "I have you, girl. I have you." He muttered and then walked out of the cell, with the keys still in his hands as well.


	17. Collide

**I'M A SURVIVOR OF GIVING CHILDBIRTH! And my brother survived with a fractured hand…I told him he didn't want to hold my hand, but he said that he was there for me. Alrighty then…**

**Jeremy Shane, Girlygirl17**_ (I laughed because you thought that was a "happy" preview, lol), _**Sweetstarre123, High on Mariah84, Sam **_(Don't be nervous! It was because of the car accident I was in a few months earlier. It caused an early birth.), _**Songbird341, Gleegirl5, TheFonzGhandi19, Pillbuggyandfriends, livewritelove01 (**_When you gonna update? I miss your story!), _**2munchkin2, and Jadiee**_: _Thank you all for your kind and encouraging reviews! And thanks for the "good lucks" and "congratulations"! They meant a lot!

* * *

><p><strong>Live Free or Let Me Die<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**Collide**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Can we take a chance?<br>When faith and fear collide  
>We can make it<br>Step out and take it**_

_**-Skillet**_

* * *

><p>Beck continued to watch his weak wife wasting away in front of him as the cell door opened suddenly. The man came in and walked up to Cat. "No…NO!" Beck yelled as the man kicked Cat in the side, similar to what Lucy did. "For the love of God, leave her alone!" Every time Cat would fall asleep, the guy would come in and wake her up, just like Lucy said he would. It killed Beck, dearly.<p>

The man turned to Beck, cracking his knuckles, as Cat was still groaning in agony from the blow she was delivered. "Bathroom break, Mr. Oliver."

Beck spit on his feet. "Go to hell!"

The man took out handcuffs as he fought with Beck and handcuffed his hands in front of him with force that would bruise Beck's wrists. "Stand up." He said after he unlocked Beck's chained ankles.

Beck gave in and did as he was told. It's not like he could do anything with restrained wrists.

Cat forced him a sweet smile. "Do what you're told, Beck. Please? For me." She said weakly.

Beck was taken out of the cell, contemplating Cat's wishes. She would be very pleased if he did exactly as all these people were telling him to do, but he couldn't live with himself if she died while he was treated like royalty compared to the way they were treating her. He just wanted life to go back to the way it was before everything. Before Nathaniel died in that terrible car accident that Lucy caused. Beck thought his life was absolutely heaven before all that, but now, he was in a living hell.

Beck was forced into the bathroom and the door slammed shut behind him. Since his hands were in front of him, it wasn't hard to pull his sweat pants down and do his business, but he didn't want to. Cat has been holding in her pee since she arrived, which was about 5-6 hours ago. It's not fair.

_I can't let her die like this._ Beck said as he forced himself to pee. _And then Julian…how devastated he would be if he knew the truth; the truth of how his mom died. He would blame me and hate me. He'd probably prefer to stay with Jade then me. He'd shun me and never speak to me. He'd hate me. I wouldn't blame him though. I would rather have it that way then any way else. I mean, I'll never be able to go on without Cat. Hell, I'll be honest, I don't know how to change a flippin' diaper or cook a meal! I'll be a horrible single father! I need her! Julian needs her! We'd never survive…we have to get out of here. Together._

Beck pulled up his sweats and flushed the toilet. That's when the door opened…

Here we go.

Beck lifted up his leg and when the henchman stuck his head in to grab Beck, he kicked him straight in the face. And the man went down…unconscious.

Beck blinked. "That was it?" _Why didn't I freaking do this hours ago?_ He shrugged it off and grabbed the keys from the guy's waist belt and ran quietly back to Cat's cell. _Lucy isn't finishing us off today!_ He opened the cell with the keys and Cat groaned, looking over. She gasped when Beck ran to her and gave her the keys. "Unlock these cuffs, baby." He whispered.

Cat painfully did what she was told and when Beck was free, he took the keys from her and worked on her chained ankles. "Beck…"

Beck unlocked her restraints and then lifted her up into his arms, since she was still too weak to even move. "I have you, girl. I have you." He muttered and then walked out of the cell, with the keys still in his hands as well. Every corner looked like the last, and Beck was ready to just die here. "Where to go?"

"Beck, leave me." Cat mumbled as Beck kept running. She gripped his shirt with her tiny fists. "Get out of here. I'm slowing you down."

"No." He growled out. But then he stopped. "But…I'm going to leave you here in this corner, okay? I'm going to find a way out, and then come back. It'll be easier on you, since this probably isn't comfy."

Seeing that Beck wasn't going to leave her in general, Cat nodded, taking a deep breath. "Kay-kay."

Beck put her in the corner, deep in the shadows, so if anyone passed by they wouldn't see her first glance. "Don't make a sound, Cat. I'll be right back." He kissed her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back, immediately closing her eyes, as if she was falling asleep.

_She needs it. _Beck thought to himself as he took off.

Beck followed the hallways, and he couldn't help, but feel he was going around in circles. Seconds away from Cat turned into minutes. Soon, to Beck, it felt too long. _I just need- YES!_ In front of him was a great, large ballroom looking place, but across the long room was two double doors, that looked to lead outside from the light in the cracks of the doorway. Beck smirked. _Now to get Cat and get the hell out of here!_ Beck ran back to Cat, again it felt so long, but he found her sound asleep in the dark corner he left her in. He picked her up and turned to run back, but a gun in his face stopped him. _SHIT!_

* * *

><p>Beck was breathing heavily was Cat kept staring at him from the other wall. She was limply against the wall, sitting up, but she was looking more pale and deadly as the minutes passed by. He heard footsteps coming down the hall. He knew it was <em>her<em>. The man said she was on her way back to punish him by punishing Cat. _It's my entire fault. Cat's about to be mistreated right before my eyes because I left her in that damned corner…I'm the worst husband in the world. If by some miracle of a chance we make it out of here, alive, I'm going to convince Cat to divorce my sorry-ass. I'm just not worthy anymore. I'm not._ "Cat, please know that I love you and I'm sorry." He said, with his heart racing as the footsteps were getting louder and louder.

Cat shook her head and gave him a soft smile. "I'll be alright. No matter what happens, this isn't your fault." She frowned suddenly, looking away from him. "I'm just sorry you're going to have to see this."

The cell door opened and Lucy stepped in, looking pissed. "You really thought you would escape this, Beckett?" She snapped at him, pulling out what looked to be a lighter. "You're going to regret doing that…" And when fire came out, Beck suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

That lighter was about to put Cat through major suffering.

"Bring in the chair!" Lucy yelled to her henchman behind her. "Undo her chains and tie her to the chair. HURRY UP!"

Beck curled up, knowing he couldn't do a damn thing. He couldn't speak or move anyways.

Once Cat was tied to the chair with duck-tape, Lucy lit the lighter once again. "You brought this upon yourself, Oliver. You did this to your wife."

"NO!" Cat screamed out, shocking everyone. "He did nothing wrong! He wanted to save me! Just leave him alone!"

And a _SLAP_ rang out through the cells. "You don't speak to me that way, you little witch!" Lucy pressed the flame to Cat's hand, and Cat screamed bloody murder. "Scream! Scream!"

Beck just closed his eyes as he was forced to hear his wife scream over and over, and he couldn't do anything to help her.

* * *

><p><strong>My son, Nathaniel, is healthy and good to go. He was 5 lbs and 9 oz. Personally, I thought he was an ugly little alien looking thing, but they say he'll grow out of that stage soon. I hope so. Not to sound conceited, but I'm not ugly looking, and his dad is majorly hot, so he BETTER be a damn good looking kid. Anyways, we're home already and he's actually sleeping, believe it or not. So I took this time to update. I'm putting up a picture, but they said it will take about a day for the picture to update. It's going to be my profile picture.<strong>

**So 10 reviews please, but no flames. Trust me. If I get one word of criticism, I may cry. I'm not pregnant anymore, I know, but I'm still emotional as hell.**

**-Digidestend Angel-**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 18: Your Love Keeps Me Alive<strong>

The man took out a key and walked up to Cat, and he began to unlock her chains around her ankles.

Beck's heart began racing. Was he taking Cat somewhere?

Suddenly, once Cat was free, he stood up. "Lucy is allowing you to be with your husband, since you are on the verge of death anyways." And he left the cell, slamming the door shut and walking away. He sounded as if he was leaving.


	18. Your Love Keeps Me Alive

**Jeremy Shane**_ (Oops, sorry! I never really review stories unless it's my first time reading them. And I read the chapter, but it was on my phone while rocking my son asleep. But when I get a second, I'll review, promise!)_**, 2munchkin2** _(His picture is UP! It's my profile picture :) he's an alien, lol)_**, Songbird341, Sam **_(Lucy was telling Cat to scream), _**Jadiee, Lovedreamwrite, High On Mariah84 **_(It hurt more than ANYTHING I've ever been through.)_**, Girlygirl17, iwannabetaller, InfinityForever7 **_(Hey! Where is YOUR story? Just wondering, cause I kind of miss it…)_**, Livewritelove01 **_(I STILL APPRECIATE THAT LITTLE MESSAGE YOU PUT IN YOUR CHAPTER! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!), _**TheFonzGhandi19, and Gleegirl5: **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! You all are so wonderful! And some of you have been with me since I began Anything For You, so you've been through most of my pregnancy with me, haven't you? Lol. Well, he's here! Thank you for all your "Congratulations". I love you guys!

* * *

><p><strong>Live Free or Let Me Die<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

**Your Love Keeps Me Alive**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I cannot be silent, I m crying out<br>My soul is cold, my heart is numb  
>I break from my old self and step into You<strong>_

_**-Skillet**_

* * *

><p>4 days…<p>

4 days…

4 eff-ing days…

And Cat was wasting away before his eyes.

Beck Oliver was truly in hell.

He's eaten good meals, he's had plenty of water, he's had bathroom runs, and he's had good night's sleep every night.

Cat has had no food, no fluids, she's had no bathroom time, and every time she was falling asleep, someone would come in and kick her awake.

Even though Beck was healthy and well, he was dying and sick inside.

He wanted to die.

He wanted to die with his wife.

Julian was fine.

He was with Jade.

"I want to be with you, Cat." Beck whispered to her as she forced herself awake again. She was beaten awake every time she almost passed out, and she just didn't want to go through it again. "If you die, I want to go with you."

Cat shook her head. "No…you need to go back to Julian."

"He's perfectly fine with Jade, and you know it!" Beck snapped at her and she just rolled her eyes. "Please…"

"We're not pulling a stupid Romeo and Juliet scene here, Beck." Cat said with a raspy voice, since her throat was so dry and scratchy. "You need to be a man."

Beck scoffed. "A man protects his wife. You're being starved and beaten on a daily basis!" He sighed deeply. "I've failed you."

"You've failed no one." Cat tried to comfort him. "You can't control this. Lucy has complete control right now. We have none. Please promise me you'll take care of Julian."

Beck shook his head. "I can't live without you."

Cat closed her eyes, but snapped them open again. She looked to have given up. "You don't want to hear this, but I want to die already." She let a tear escape her eye. "I can't do it anymore."

Beck sobbed with tears leaving his eyes.

Suddenly, the man watching them came in. Cat glared. "I'm awake, so what do you want?" It wasn't time for a bathroom run for Beck, and he just had his breakfast.

The man took out a key and walked up to Cat, and he began to unlock her chains around her ankles.

Beck's heart began racing. Was he taking Cat somewhere?

Suddenly, once Cat was free, he stood up. "Lucy is allowing you to be with your husband, since you are on the verge of death anyways." And he left the cell, slamming the door shut and walking away. He sounded as if he was leaving.

Cat looked to Beck, who crawled as far as he could go with his ankle chains still bolted to the wall. "Come to me, Cat!" He cried out, wanting nothing more than to touch her one last time. "Just reach for my hand and I'll pull you over here!" He knew she was too weak to crawl or walk.

Cat shook her head, making Beck ticked. "No. I smell." She hasn't had a toilet to use, you know?

Beck growled in a bit of desperation. "Cat, reach for my eff-ing hand!"

Annoyed, Cat painfully fell to the ground when she tried to movie towards him. "Ow…" She reached for his hand and he grabbed her hand and gently pulled her over to him, until he could soon cradle her in his arms. He sat against the wall as he held her close. "I missed you." Cat smiled weakly.

Beck kissed her forehead, loving the feeling of her in his arms. "I missed you too. I love you, Cat."

"I love you, Beck." Cat laid her head against his chest. He felt her slowly go limp in his arms.

She was asleep.

Beck couldn't stop the tears that left his eyes, flashbacks of the memorable moments of his life coming to mind.

"_Beck!" _

_Beck walked into the bedroom of their new apartment home in Hollywood, CA and leaned against the doorway, smirking at his wife of almost a year and a half. "Yes, my love?"_

_Cat laid comfortably in their queen size bed and smiled at him. "They're kicking again." _

_Beck came to the other side of the bed and went under the covers, laying close to her and put an arm around her petite body, while the other went to her 8 month pregnant stomach. After a moment, he smiled. "Wow, one of them has some kick."_

_Cat nodded, cuddling up to him as they both relaxed. "Yes, they do. I cannot believe we're having twins."_

_Beck kissed her head. "I can't believe we're back home and not traveling constantly like we did all year last year."_

"_Jade and Andre are glad we're back." Cat commented. "Robbie and Tori too. Can you believe Andre FINALLY asked Tori out?"_

_Beck scoffed. "Yeah, it only took him –what- 7-8 years?"_

_Cat giggled. "It looks like it. And Robbie and Trina are getting married? This is all so much to take in."_

"_At least you're one of Trina's bridesmaids." Beck shrugged._

_Cat suddenly frowned. "Yeah, her fat bridesmaid."_

"_You're not fat, Caterina." Beck said sternly. "You're the most beautiful pregnant woman I have ever laid eyes on."_

"_Beck, I want to go walk around." Cat whined suddenly, but Beck shook his head. "BECK!"_

"_Cat, no, you have to stay on bedrest." Beck told her. "The doctor said you need to stay OFF your feet as MUCH as possible. The only time you can stand up is to go to take a shower."_

"_Even then, I don't! You carry me and make me sit in a chair inside!" Cat snapped. "I feel fine!"_

"_You collapsed!" Beck practically yelled. "You passed out in the middle of your baby shower from exhaustion!"_

"_But-"_

"_Cat, when Tori called me and told me what happened at the shower, I stopped breathing for a moment." Beck confessed, giving her shoulder a small kiss and leaned on it. "I thought you were seriously hurt. It killed me that I wasn't there."_

_Cat pouted. "But I'm fine."_

_Beck couldn't stop the twitch in his eye. "Do you HEAR a word I say?"_

"_I try not to sometimes." Cat grinned up at him and he took that chance to kiss her lips. "I want to be a mom already."_

"_And I want to be a dad, but some things are just worth waiting a bit longer for." _

Beck kissed Cat's shoulder that was nearest him, and he kissed a burn Lucy gave her with that dammed lighter a few days back. Cat unconsciously hissed at the contact, and Beck figured the burns were still painful to her. It killed him to know it was his fault she was tortured that way. _I have to think good thoughts…_

And another great moment in his life came to mind: it was the day his pride and joys were born.

"_Beck, just hold one, please!" Cat begged, with her 4 pound each twin boys in her arms. She was still in the hospital, but she had just had the twins an hour before. She was exhausted. "They're already fed, but-"_

"_I'm scared I'll drop one!" Beck snapped at her, as he paced in front of her bed. _

_Cat giggled. "You should count your blessings that Jade didn't hear that. Come on, Beck. You won't drop him! Just pull up a chair and sit down in it after taking one." _

_Beck groaned as he gave in to her pleas. "Okay, fine." He pulled up a chair, and stood beside her bed. "Um…how do I do this?" _

_Cat couldn't control her laughter this time. "Okay, just take the one nearest to you. Nathaniel." She tried to help as she moved Nathaniel towards Beck, who put his arms under the newborn. "Good." Cat soothed his nerves with her soft voice as Beck took the baby into his arms and sat down right after. "See? Not too bad, is it?" She asked as she used both arms to hold her other son, Julian, who was 12 minutes younger than Nathaniel. "Oh, Beck, aren't they beautiful?"_

_Beck nodded, staring at the baby in his arms. "Yeah…but they do look a bit like aliens." _

_Cat was about to scold him for that comment, but she took a good look at Julian and nodded in agreement. "Okay, yeah, I see the resemblance now." _

"_I come in peace." Beck used a strange, high-pitched voice suddenly, making Cat laugh again. "I hope they don't look like this forever. No offense, but we're better looking than this, so we would have created damn good looking kids." _

_Cat rolled her eyes. "They grow out of this stage, don't worry. They'll be gorgeous and hot boys." _

_Beck gave a firm nod. "Good."_

"_And they'll be total womanizers, like their father." Cat gave her husband a wink._

_Beck raised his eyebrows at her statement. "And this is coming from the biggest flirt at Hollywood Arts in high school."_

_Cat shrugged. "I wasn't THAT bad."_

"_Oh, no, you were worse." Beck chuckled out. "I wish we realized our love in high school."_

_Cat shook her head. "I don't."_

_Beck stared at her in disbelief. "Cat, if we did, you wouldn't have been with Todd and you wouldn't have been abused for such a long time."_

"_Beck, if I hadn't been with Todd, none of THIS would have happened." Cat pointed out. "We wouldn't have had our so-called adventure, we wouldn't have gotten married in the most romantic place, we wouldn't have met all of the people along the way, and we wouldn't have met our beautiful sons."_

_Beck blinked. "Okay, I see your point." _

_Cat giggled. "Thank you. I love you, Beck."_

_Beck stood back up, gently not to wake Nathaniel, and kissed Cat's lips. "I love you, Cat."_

Beck kissed Cat's forehead again, and rocked back and forth. "Someone help us…"

* * *

><p>Beck had been alone with his wife for over an hour now and the time passing seemed so short, unlike the rest of the time he spent away from her. He wanted it to last forever. He knew she was slipping away, physically, in a quick manner and it was terrifying that his last moments with her were in a filthy cell, chained to the damn wall. He was praying it would be in a hospital room or in their bedroom when they were old, and that they would die together from just being too old to live any longer. He knew it never happened that way, but he could hope. He just never thought he'd lose his wife THIS way.<p>

This is the most gruesome way to die, in his opinion.

He decided.

After his wife passed, and they force him to bury her god-only-knows where, he would find a way to end his life. He couldn't go home and face his only son. Jade and her fiancée would be perfectly fine raising Julian. Jade would do anything for his son, which is why they made her the godmother. Andre would do anything for him as well, hence why he's the godfather, but Andre could only do what Jade wants.

They would all understand. Cat's his best friend and soul partner. There is no Beck without Cat. He cannot live without her.

Suddenly, he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down and his wife was staring at him, weakly, but she gave him a soft smile.

"Hey, Beck."

"Yeah, Cat?"

"I have a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Dang, Cat…cutting it a little close there, don't ya think? AHHHH, the next chapter is going to be CRAZY! I promise you, it's going to be like crazy…I already wrote that, but it will be…anyways, yeah. <strong>

**The picture of my newborn son is my profile photo now, so you should click on my name and go see him :) He's so ugly in that picture, but oh well. He's going to be a good looking kid, I swear.**

**Thanks again for your awesome reviews! I would say 10 more, but you guys never let me down anyways! I trust ya on that one! No flames. **

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 19: Rebirthing<strong>

The two began running painfully with thorns and sticks cutting their feet, but they ran fast. Beck kept a good grip on Cat's hand. "Come on, Cat, hurry!"

"HEY!" They heard from a bit of a distance.

Cat whimpered. "Beck, they're coming!"

"Don't stop!" Beck yelled out. He had no idea where they were going, but the forest had to end sometime. Soon they heard a sound they never wanted to hear this way. "Is that-"

"It's a helicopter!" Cat squealed out, in a happy voice.

Beck narrowed his eyes, trying to catch his breath. He saw a man with a gun show himself from the chopper and he panicked. "RUN, CAT!" He yanked her forward as the gunshots fired.


	19. Rebirthing

**Cookies Smores Happiness, xRedSamx, SweetStarre123, InfinityForever7, Sam, TheFonzGhandi19, Jeremy Shane, Lovedreamwrite, writersblock1996, iwannabetaller, livewritelove01, gleegirl5, Songbird341, High On Mariah84, 2munchkin2, Jadiee: **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! 16 reviews? Holy snap! You all are wonderful :) and thank you for your kind words about my son. He's getting handsome.

* * *

><p><strong>Live Free or Let Me Die<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

**Rebirthing**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I wanna break out, I need a way out<strong>_

_**I don't believe that it's gotta be this way**_

_**The worst is the waiting…**_

_**-Skillet**_

* * *

><p>Beck stayed in his same position with Cat against him until the guard came back a few hours later, and he kissed Cat's forehead. "I love you." He whispered, shaking.<p>

The guard came in after unlocking the door and smirked. "Well?"

Beck glared at him, but his lip trembled. "She's…gone. She's dead, you asshole."

The guard looked smug. "FRANK!" He called out suddenly, making Beck flinch at the noise.

"YEAH?" Another deep voice called out from a little ways.

"GRAB THE SHOVEL and FLASHLIGHTS! THE GIRL IS DEAD!" And when the guard said that last word, he smirked over at Beck, who held Cat's body tighter. "Up, Oliver. Time to go bury your wife and then you'll be going home."

_To hell I will. _Beck said in his head as the guard led him to the outside woods. Cat was limp in his arms, and for a moment Beck really thought she was dead. It terrified him. _Could I really be surprised though? She hasn't eaten in so long, nor has she had anything to drink…but we have to get out of here!_ Beck shivered once they reached the outside and the cold air hit his body.

The guard gave him a push once the other guard joined them with a shovel. "Hurry up, Oliver. We have a long walk."

* * *

><p>It seemed to be hours of walking, and Beck was barefoot while stepping on each lose sticks and anything else that caused pain to his feet. He was glad Cat wasn't walking in this. It was freezing cold though.<p>

"Here's a good place." One guard said from behind Beck.

Beck stopped and turned around, as the guard motioned to some hard soil. _That's not going to be easy._ He laid Cat down gently in the dirt, but once he let go, he removed his shirt and put it under her head. _So her beautiful hair won't get dirty._

The guard handed Beck the shovel harshly and chuckled. "Dig until it's deep enough, Oliver. All you have to do is dig, dump your dead wife in there, and put the dirt back in. Simple."

Beck scoffed. "Oh, is that all?" He muttered as he slammed the shovel into the hard dirt, but it only made a little dent. _This is going to take a while. Cat, we're almost there, hold on._

It kept taking so long, but finally the hole was semi-deep and Beck leaned over the shovel, unable to dig any longer.

The guards came back up to him. "Done already? Wow. I guess he's just too tired to give his very sexy wife a proper grave."

"Don't you dare talk about my wife like that!" Beck growled out.

"Whatever." The guard countered. "Pick her up and dump her in."

"If this is my wife's grave, I'd like to be a little gentler than that." Beck ordered. "Please, let me say a proper goodbye to my wife."

The guards rolled their eyes. "Fine. Make it quick. We'll be calling Lucy now." And one guy pulled out his cell phone as they walked a few more feet away.

Beck picked Cat up and made movement to put her in. One guard turned around to watch, but Beck glared, so he turned back. Finally, Beck put Cat down as she stood on her feet. "Now!" He whispered loudly as he heard the guard talking on the phone. The two began running painfully with thorns and sticks cutting their feet, but they ran fast. Beck kept a good grip on Cat's hand. "Come on, Cat, hurry!"

"HEY!" They heard from a bit of a distance.

Cat whimpered. "Beck, they're coming!"

"Don't stop!" Beck yelled out. He had no idea where they were going, but the forest had to end sometime. Soon they heard a sound they never wanted to hear this way. "Is that-"

"It's a helicopter!" Cat squealed out, in a happy voice.

Beck narrowed his eyes, trying to catch his breath. He saw a man with a gun show himself from the chopper and he panicked. "RUN, CAT!" He yanked her forward as the gunshots fired. They ran through the forest, staying near the tall trees so the chopper couldn't see them as well. "Do you hear that?"

Cat strained to hear it. "Is that water?"

"A river!" Beck shouted.

Seconds later they made it to the large river, and the waves were rapid and violent. "Oh my god." Cat gulped. They heard the chopper coming quickly and Beck saw a little bridge of sticks and logs to get over the river.

"Cat, we have to cross!" He yelled out, taking her hand again, leading her to the makeshift bridge. He knew it was dangerous, but they had to try. He helped Cat on, and soon was behind her.

_BANG, BANG, BANG_

The bullets were right in front of Cat, and it frightened her so much she lost her footing and fell into the river.

"CAT!" Beck wasted no time diving after his wife and tried to swim to her, even though he was getting pulled by the river as fast as she was. "CAT, KEEP YOUR HEAD ABOVE WATER!" He saw her struggling to stay above, same as he as the water splashed his face many times, making him almost lose sight of her. "CAT, SWIM TO ME!"

"Beck, I can't swim!"

_Shit! I forgot!_ Beck's heart was racing as he forced himself to swim harder. Mini waterfalls were everywhere. Every few feet, their stomachs would drop from the sudden steep falls. Beck took advantage of that, and once he hit one, he pushed himself from it to get closer to Cat. He landed next to her, and grabbed her hand. "Don't let go!" He yelled out to her and she struggled to nod without choking.

A helicopter showed up above them. "BECK!" Cat screamed out.

Beck somehow had a good look at the man that was throwing out the ladder. "Mr. Vega!"

Cat looked surprised. "Mr. WHO?" She looked. "OH MY GOD!"

Mr. Vega grabbed a device that led to the speakers. "BECK, THERE'S A LARGE WATERFALL! YOU NEED TO GRAB THE LADDER BEFORE YOU GO OVER!"

Beck watched as the helicopter came down a little more and the ladder was touching the water. He saw the waterfall coming up. Once they came close, he pulled Cat close to him and grabbed the ladder, and the water was so heavy on their bodies, it strained Beck's wrist. He pulled Cat forward with all his strength and she began climbing the ladder. Beck felt too tired, but suddenly a hand grabbed his and was attempting to help pull him up. He looked up and saw his wife looking at him.

"Come on, Beck! You can do it!" She said with tears leaving her eyes.

Beck knew she couldn't pull him up since she was so weak and obviously too small, but if she was willing to sacrifice her safety for his, he was going to prove that she gave him the strength. _If Cat's not going to give up, I'm sure as hell not!_ Beck groaned as he used what was left of his willpower to pull himself out of the water. Cat made sure he was good to go, and began climbing the rope, with Beck following her. Once they were almost to the helicopter, they began going higher and higher to take off.

_BANG, BANG, BANG!_

Three shots were fired towards Beck, who was still on the ladder after Cat was pulled in. One rope of the ladder tore apart and only a few strands of the other rope were holding him up. He felt as if he couldn't hold on any longer. Before the rope broke, two hands grabbed onto one of his, and suddenly that was the only thing keeping him up. Beck looked to his wife, who was struggling not to fall over. His heart raced. "CAT, LET GO!"

She shook her head, with her eyes closed from the strain of keeping him in her grasp. She screamed in pain. Finally, Mr. Vega came back and put his arms around Cat's waist and helped her pull Beck up. Once Beck was close, another man came forward and yanked him up. He was in and Cat hugged him tightly. "Cat, don't you EVER do that again!" Beck said as he hugged her with all that was left in him.

She smiled to him. "No promises."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the late update. This house is chaos…sometimes I feel like I'm in a remix of Marley and Me, considering whenever my son finally gets to sleep, which means I can get a nap, my Chihuahua starts barking all crazy, which wakes up my son, and I have to get up. OH MY GOD, I'm losing my mind and I'm so tired. I have not slept for more than maybe 6 hours since the last time I updated and we keep running out of formula. I don't have much help because my brothers go to school during the day, my mom works, and Nathaniel's father is working two jobs. I'll try to update sooner, promise.<strong>

**Again, thank you for your kind reviews. :) Please review again. No flames. I'm WAYYYY too tired.**

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 20: Yours to Hold<strong>

Beck ran up to her. "Cat, what-"

"Don't leave me!" She screamed, clinging to him. "You can't do this! Take me with you!"

Beck stared at her in disbelief. "Cat, you're too weak and-"

"YOU'RE BREAKING YOUR PROMISE TO ME!" She screamed out sharply. "After I was rescued from the vaults, you promised me that you'd NEVER leave me again! You can't break promises, Beck! YOU CAN'T!"

Beck felt his heart breaking. "Cat…I have to go. I have to protect you and Julian."


	20. Yours To Hold

**Finally Falling, CookiesSmoresHappiness **_(I seriously don't mind, trust me lol)_, **Sam, SweetStarre123, High On Mariah84, Jeremy Shane, ChasingApril42, Girlygirl17, Songbird341, Livewritelove01 **(_I miss your story…), _**Twihard102, Jadiee, and 2munchkin2: **Thank you for your kind words and wonderful reviews! You all make my day every time I'm depressed and ready to scream.

**Mossdawn: **FanFiction has always been something that's mine…out here in real life, nothing is sacred to me. Nothing is just me. I have no privacy, I have no control over anything, and now that I'm a mom, I'm never going to be alone ever again. I love my son, don't worry. But that's why I'm on here. I don't watch the show that much, but my younger brothers do, and I thought Beck and Cat were cute. I love writing and I love writing on here…I still get praise in my talent. And I get to read other people's gifts of writing. And I'm not old. I'm still living with my mommy because I need help raising Nathaniel, working a retail job, a country songwriter, online college, and raising my younger brothers and son while my mom works 16 hour days. I'm my mom's little girl, who made a immature mistake, but now I have a blessing named Nathaniel. That's how old I am.

* * *

><p><strong>Live Free or Let Me Die<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**Yours to Hold**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You're going through so much<strong>_

_**But I know that I could be the one **_

_**To hold you**_

_**-Skillet**_

* * *

><p>Beck woke up, his eyes wincing from the brightness of the light above his eyes. He put an arm over his eyes to hide the blindness. "Where am I?" He whispered, and cleared his throat since he sounded so raspy. He tried to sit up, but a hand held him down. He looked up a little and saw Mr. Vega turned the light down a little dimmer. "Sir, where am I? Where's Cat?"<p>

"She's safe and recovering still." He said in a soft voice. "She's highly protected, just like you are. Don't worry."

Beck gulped. "You sure?"

Mr. Vega nodded. "I'm positive. I used to bodyguard with these guys back…well, you don't need a history lesson. Let's just say, these old friends of mine have plenty of experience in bodyguarding."

Beck nodded and tried to relax. "As long as she's alright, I'm alright." He sighed. "You haven't answered my question yet, Mr. Vega."

Mr. Vega rubbed his lips together before answering. "Let's just say you're in a hospital."

Beck was confused. "What hospital?"

"Well, Beck, this hospital is one of those kinds of locations of if I tell you, I'd have to kill you." Mr. Vega bluntly said, and Beck nodded in understanding.

"Why are we in a secret hospital?" Beck asked, trying to adjust his pillow himself through the pain.

Mr. Vega narrowed his eyes at Beck. "Why do you think? You're a wanted criminal, Beck."

Beck's eyes widened dangerously. "Again? What the hell have I done?"

"Beck, you killed a man back in Hollywood." Mr. Vega saw the realization in Beck's eyes. "Or…was it Cat?"

"What?"

"Beck, we searched the local park and we found the gun you used to kill the man. The gun you bought, the gun you kept in your house, and the gun had your fingerprints…and Cat's." Mr. Vega stared at Beck. "You need to tell me who killed the man. Was it you or Cat?"

Beck glared. "It was me. Cat heard someone break in, and got the gun from the closet, but the guy took advantage of her! I came home to find him having his way with her, so I grabbed the gun from when she dropped it! We fought over the gun after he jumped on me, and I thought he shot Cat when the trigger went off, but…it hit a vase instead."

"You were blinded by anger."

"And fear." Beck added. "The gun went off, Cat screamed and she was holding her stomach…I just…" Beck cleared his throat. "Anyways, after I got the gun from him, I shot him three times. It was defense. I was protecting my wife and son."

"Why did you run then?"

Beck scoffed. "Everyone knew what our family had been going through, including being stalked and living in fear. If I suddenly said I killed a man who intruded into our home, anybody could've just rolled their eyes and said I was paranoid."

Mr. Vega nodded "You have a point there." He sighed deeply. "Beck, you guys running only put you as a bigger suspect. Cat too, since her fingerprints are on the gun as well. They could say you're innocent and just protecting Cat. The judicial system can turn anything around."

Beck's heart almost stopped. The thought of Cat getting thrown in prison for a crime she didn't commit was an unbearable nightmare. "She didn't do it." He whispered.

Mr. Vega put a hand on Beck's shoulder. "I know. I believe you."

Beck groaned, rubbing his face with his hands. "I don't need this right now! I have much bigger issues than this, sir."

"I know you do." He nodded. "That woman is really set on killing you both."

"Not me, just Cat." Beck told him. "She…well…it's a long story. Let's just say she wants revenge for something I did, but she decided instead of hurting me, physically, she's going to take away the person most precious to me."

Mr. Vega's eyes widened. "Cat."

He nodded. "My wife." Beck suddenly ripped his IV out of his arm and sat up, anger flashing in his eyes once again.

Instead of freaking out like Beck figured he would, Mr. Vega sighed deeply again. "And now you're going to pull the "Macho Man" act and go find the woman, kill her, and run from the world with Cat and Julian…correct?"

Beck nodded. "Yeah…and…I think I'll just leave. Cat would never let me go if I told her, so…"

Mr. Vega gave him a nod, as Beck began getting dressed. "I'll tell her." He went to leave the room. "Good luck, Beck." And shut Beck's hospital room door behind him.

Soon Beck was walking out of the hospital and realized he was in a mysterious town, but he saw a rental place for cars, so he'd do that. Before he could walk any further, he heard a noise.

"BECK!" His wife's voice…

Beck turned around and saw Cat struggling to run out the double doors in her hospital gown. Mr. Vega ran after her and held her up when she almost collapsed. Beck took a good look at her as he ran back to her. She was bruised and bandaged, and weak. Her body was so thin and her eyes were drained.

Beck ran up to her. "Cat, what-"

"Don't leave me!" She screamed, clinging to him. "You can't do this! Take me with you!"

Beck stared at her in disbelief. "Cat, you're too weak and-"

"YOU'RE BREAKING YOUR PROMISE TO ME!" She screamed out sharply. "After I was rescued from the vaults, you promised me that you'd NEVER leave me again! You can't break promises, Beck! YOU CAN'T!"

Beck felt his heart breaking. "Cat…I have to go. I have to protect you and Julian." Her violent sobs didn't cease. "I'm sorry. I hate to break this promise, but I must."

She punched his chest with her tiny fists. "You jerk! You complete jerk! How dare you leave me!" And suddenly she collapsed and Beck fell with her. "Stay…"

Beck kissed her forehead as she passed out. "I love you, Cat." He looked up to Mr. Vega. "Take her back in please. Protect her."

Mr. Vega took Cat out of Beck's arms and nodded. "You have my word, Beck. She'll be safe. Just come back, please."

Beck nodded. "I will."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for the reviews.<strong>

**Please keep reviewing! No flames though. PLEASE. I'm suffering from depression and frustration right now.**

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 21: Take<strong>

_BOOM_

Suddenly Mr. Vega and Cat were in the middle of a bomb war here. Mr. Vega coughed loudly, groaning in pain as everything in the room was on fire, but he saw two men and a blonde woman walk in with guns. The two men walked to Cat.

Mr. Vega growled. "Don't you dare-"

_BANG!_

Cat had wide eyes, still coughing from the smoke. "NO! MR. VEGA! MR. VEGA!"


	21. Take

**Jeremy Shane, 2Munchskin2, Songbird341, TheFonzGhandi19, xRedSamx, gleegirl5, Jadiee, mossdawn, Livewritelove01, sweetStarre123, Cookies Smores Happiness, and Finally Falling: **Thank you all soooo much for your reviews! It keeps me writing! Some of you have asked me to read some of your stories, and I will, promise, I just don't have too much time on my hands right now. Lol. I'm trying!

* * *

><p><strong>Live Free or Let Me Die<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

**Take**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Take my rights away, take my ambition<strong>_

_**Capture me, make me a slave**_

_**Break the walls, break my bones**_

_**-Skillet**_

* * *

><p>Mr. Vega walked outside to the front and walked to a man who was outside with a few others. "Johnson." He called out when he was close. The man turned to him. "You guys doing already out here?"<p>

The man, name Johnson, nodded. "Of course. We're Navy Seals. We can last for days out here if we have to."

"I really appreciate you doing this for me." Mr. Vega told him.

"After you saved my life in the war all those years ago, it's the least I can do." Johnson shrugged. "I owe you my life."

Mr. Vega chuckled. "Well, alright then."

_SCREECH_

Two black SUVs suddenly appeared in front of the "secret" hospital, making the Navy Seals and Mr. Vega on high alert. Johnson yanked Mr. Vega towards the door. "Go protect the girl!"

Mr. Vega nodded as he saw the doors to the SUV open. He ran through the hospital as people inside decide to look outside. Suddenly…

_BOOM_

A large explosion sent Mr. Vega into a wall, injuring his shoulder. He groaned in pain as sirens, alarms, and people screaming were heard throughout the hospital. He realized he had to get to Cat. He began running again, coughing from all the smoke. He went through a few double doors before he found Cat's room. Cat was still in her hospital bed, but wide awake.

"Mr. Vega, what was that loud noise?" She asked in a scared voice.

Mr. Vega put his foot on a chair next to her bed and yanked up his pant leg to reveal his police gun. He took it out and put the bullets inside, turning the safety off. He went up to Cat and carefully took out her IV, with her hissing at the pain. With the gun in hand, he helped Cat onto her feet and went to the door and looked both ways in the hallway to see if it was safe.

"Okay, Cat-"

_BANG _

_BANG_

_BANG_

Cat screamed as Mr. Vega released his hold on her and fired his gun back at the shooter down the hallway entrance. Cat walked a bit away, but she didn't go far before she slid down the wall, too weak to walk.

Mr. Vega kept shooting at the people before suddenly his gun only make clicking sounds. "SHIT!" He yelled before he shut Cat's room door and locked it. He helped Cat up again, as she screamed in pain since he was being rough, and he practically dragged her to the corner of the room. "Okay, I just need to open the window before they get the door open!" He said to himself as he walked towards the window. The door was heavy so it would take a while to-

_BOOM_

Suddenly Mr. Vega and Cat were in the middle of a bomb war here. Mr. Vega coughed loudly, groaning in pain as everything in the room was on fire, but he saw two men and a blonde woman walk in with guns. The two men walked to Cat.

Mr. Vega growled. "Don't you dare-"

_BANG!_

Cat had wide eyes, still coughing from the smoke. "NO! MR. VEGA! MR. VEGA!" She tried to reach for his lifeless body, but the men yanked her back. "LET ME GO!" She attempted to get out of their hold, but soon felt helpless again.

She was faced to Lucy, who smirked with pride. "Oh, this is going to be so good."

* * *

><p>Beck arrived at the place Lucy had kept them and pulled out a gun he bought from the nearest guy off the street. He loaded it, glaring at the front doors as he stepped out of the car. He walked up, preparing himself for the worst. <em>This is for Cat. This is for Cat.<em> He opened the front doors with ease, his heart racing with anxiety that a random person is going to jump out and shoot him in the head.

_NO! I can't die today!_ Beck carefully explored the large, elegant place. _I have to get back to Cat. If I die here, they'll take her back to America, where they send her to jail for a murder she didn't commit! I won't let her spend the rest of her life in jail!_

He soon found a bedroom, and before he could leave that room, a phone rang. He looked back in the room and saw a random, cheap burn phone on the large, king size bed. He quickly ran over to it and answered. "Hello?"

"_Well, well, I knew you'd try to find me. Good thing I left there, huh?"_ Lucy taunted on the other line.

Beck clenched his fists. "You need to face me! We have to end this!"

"_Oh, of course. But first, I want you to talk to someone."_

Beck heard the phone being shuffled over.

"_Beck?"_

Beck stopped breathing for a second when he heard his wife's hurt, weak voice over the cell phone. "NO!" He yelled into the phone, gripping it.

"_AH!" _He heard Cat scream after hearing a slap.

"Cat? Cat! CAT!" Beck yelled into the phone. "CAT!"

"_Did you really think I would just leave her alone?"_ Lucy's voice said over the phone. _"Because of your mistake of leaving her at that hospital, now dozens of Navy Seals, doctors, and nurses are dead. Not to mention your good buddy Vega."_

Beck's heart almost stopped. Mr. Vega was dead? Beck collapsed to his knees. "My God, just leave her alone! She's been tortured enough!"

"_You want to see her one last time, Beck? Well, come to down to the basement. Yes, we're still here." _She snickered out, as Beck already was walking around to find the door. _"See you in a few minutes."_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this was the shortest chapter of the whole story, but oh well. It creates the suspense for you. :) I love doing that to you guys.<strong>

**My son is well and healthy, so am I :) We did well for our first week together as mother and son. Awww.**

**Please review again! You guys are so awesome! I'm not sure we'll make it to 300 reviews before the stories finished, but I still appreciate your love. :) Thanks. **

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 22: Come My Way<strong>

Lucy looked absolutely possessed as she growled. "No! You'll die today, Oliver! And I have someone about to kill your wife, so you can burn in hell together!" Soon, she had Beck's whole body under water, but Beck pulled her down with him.

_BANG!_

Beck heard the gunshot, even underwater, and his heart almost stopped again. _CAT!_

Cat ran away from the man and went out the door Beck had come in. She climbed the stairs, as the man shot the gun at her a second time.

_BANG!_


	22. Come My Way

**Purplesocksandspoons **_(Your name is so cool, lol. Anyways, my son is wonderful and healthy, thank you!), _**Caterina, CPrizzle **_(I notice you guys don't review, lol! I respect my faithful reviewers.), _**Bill, TheFonzGhandi, Finally Falling, SweetStarre123, Jeremy Shane, Songbird341, Bigtimerushfan12345, InfinityForever7, Jadiee: **Thank you guys for your kind reviews :) they always make me smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Live Free or Let Me Die<strong>

_Digidestend Angel_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

**Come My Way**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Come my way I'm out of touch<br>I'm out of reach  
>I've got the faith to believe<br>Am I out of touch or out of reach**_

_**-Skillet**_

* * *

><p>Beck ran down the stairs as quick as he could, praying with all he had in him that he could get to Cat in time. He had to figure out a way to save her. <em>We've come so far and we've gone through hell! I won't let Cat die now! After everything, she just can't!<em> Beck found a door and pushed himself against it, opening it with ease. He fell to the ground, but stood back up slowly when he saw a pool. _A pool?_

"An indoor pool." Lucy's demonic voice was heard, echoing through the large room.

Beck was breathing heavily as he looked around. "Show yourself, Lucy!"

"My pleasure."

He saw across from him two figures walking from the shadows into the light from the skylight above. He figured this place was away from the house now, considering how wide it was. Lucy stepped out with a sadistic grin with Cat in front of her, holding her close against her body, with a knife to her throat. Cat looked panicked and her hands were tied with a plastic wire behind her.

"Beck!" Cat screamed out.

The women kept walking slowly up to the side of the pool, opposite of Beck.

Beck gulped. "Cat?" His whole body was frozen. "Lucy, please…please, don't do this."

Lucy chuckled, holding the knife closer to Cat's neck, making the redhead gasp. "Oh, but I must." And in a sudden second, Lucy took the knife away from Cat's neck and pushed Cat violently into the deep pool, Cat screaming as she did.

"NO!" Beck ran and dived into the wide pool, taking a deep breath as he did so. He felt his whole body covered within the waters as he paddled himself down to Cat, who was struggling to break herself free. Beck quickly took her binds off and she wrapped her free arms around his neck as Beck swam back up to the surface.

They both gasped for air, but Cat screamed when a pole, one they use to clean the pool with, came towards their heads. It slammed on Beck's head, making him daze out for a second, but he recovered and before Lucy could hit them again, Beck grabbed the pole and pulled it towards them, making Lucy fall right into the pool next to the couple.

Lucy grabbed onto Beck's shirt, her nails digging into his skin. Beck yelped in pain, but he kicked her away. He helped his wife to the side where a ladder was. "Climb, Cat!" He yelled and she did so. Before he could himself, Lucy grabbed onto his hair and wrapped herself around his back to pull him away from the side.

"BECK!" Cat screamed out. As she tried to figure a way to help her husband, Cat felt a harsh hand on her shoulder. She immediately waved them off and turned around. She gasped at the man with gun above her. "AH!"

Beck heard Cat scream, but he had to get out of the dangerous situation he was in first. He began elbowing and kicking Lucy off of him, but she kept grabbing him to push him back into the water. "Get off!" He yelled, coughing at the water that entered his lungs.

Lucy looked absolutely possessed as she growled. "No! You'll die today, Oliver! And I have someone about to kill your wife, so you can burn in hell together!" Soon, she had Beck's whole body under water, but Beck pulled her down with him.

_BANG!_

Beck heard the gunshot, even underwater, and his heart almost stopped again. _CAT!_

* * *

><p>Cat ran away from the man and went out the door Beck had come in. She climbed the stairs, as the man shot the gun at her a second time.<p>

_BANG!_

She turned a corner in time as she stepped out of the staircase and out of the door into the home. Cat looked around and heard the man's footsteps coming. She went up another set of stairs. _I have to lose this guy somehow!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

The gunshots hit a picture frame above Cat's head once she reached the top of the stairs. _Too close!_ Cat's mind screamed as she ran across the hallway when she reached the second floor. The man hit the second floor when Cat began climbing up the other set of stairs. _Work it, Cat! Work it!_

* * *

><p>Beck kicked Lucy harshly in the stomach as he swam back up to get air. He saw something shiny lying on the cement ground, where Cat and Lucy once stood together. The knife. He felt Lucy grabbed his foot when he tried to paddle to the edge where the weapon was. "Dammit!" He growled as he used his other foot to break her fingers against his shoe. He swam as fast as he could and soon reached the edge, grabbing the knife that had a bit of Cat's blood on it. He felt Lucy grab his leg again, but he let her climb up him. And once she was face to face with him, Beck stabbed her right in the area where her lungs would be. Lucy gasped in pain and looked Beck in the eyes. She didn't say anything as she let Beck go and drowned to the bottom, with a trail of blood leaving her. Beck didn't waste any time getting out of the pool and looking around. "Cat?" He called out. It was quiet until…<p>

_BANG! _

_BANG!_

He vaguely heard the gunshots from the upstairs floors, and he immediately broke into a run to climb the stairs, towards his wife. _Please, God, don't let me be too late!_

* * *

><p>Cat reached the end of the line when she opened the door to a room. She immediately saw it had a personal bathroom so she went in there and locked the door behind her.<p>

_BANG!_

A gunshot went through the door, but Cat moved out of the way in time. She went into the shower and opened the window that was large enough to fit through it. She kicked the screen off and saw it fall to the cemented ground. She climbed out and kept herself steady, and gripped the roof above her and used all her upper body strength to pull herself up there. Cat made it and felt the man's hand grab her foot, but luckily her shoe slipped off.

She ran towards the middle of the roof and took her other shoe off, getting an idea.

Cat saw the man groaning as he pushed himself up onto the roof as well. She threw her shoe at his face and he lost mobility for a moment as he fell back off, but he was still hanging from the edge.

Cat jumped for joy. "YAY! I can fight my own battles!"

But she heard him groaning again, and that was not a sound she wanted to hear. Cat saw the man pushing himself up again, and he stood up on the roof. _He must work out._ The man looked up at her with a death glare, but a tight grip on the gun in his hands still. _YIKES!_ She backed away a bit as he pointed the gun at her, walking towards her.

Cat saw his finger touch the trigger and immediately moved out of the way.

_BANG!_

She jumped to the side with a grazed shoulder, but rolled off the edge of the roof as well. "AH!" Cat screamed sharply as she gripped the edge of the roof for dear life with both hands, but her left arm slowly going numb from the gunshot wound. She struggled to keep her grip on the ledge, but gasped when the man stepped over her with a smirk. "Leave me alone!" She screamed, knowing it wouldn't do any good, but she had to try. The man kneeled down to Cat and pointed the gun right at her forehead. Cat flinched.

"NO!" A roaring battle cry was heard as Cat saw the man fly off the edge and over her.

She looked down to see him hit the ground, blood spattering everywhere. She didn't want to join him. She looked back up and saw her scared to death husband. "Beck, get me up! Get me up!" She cried out as he took her hands into his to pull up.

Beck groaned as he kept stepping backwards and pushing his wife up at the same time on top of the slanted roof. Soon, Cat put one foot up and pushed herself up to Beck, and fell into his arms. The two collapsed on the roof and were breathing heavily.

Beck kissed Cat's forehead, with her still tightly in his arms. "I think we're getting a little too old for this." He panted out.

Cat giggled. "You're getting to old for this. I'm just exhausted."

Beck laughed and finally stood up, helping Cat to her feet as well. He gasped when he saw the small graze the bullet gave Cat on her shoulder. "Are you going to be alright?" He asked hastily as he took his over-shirt off to hold to the wound. Cat nodded, wincing at the contact. "I was so worried, Cat…I heard the gunshots and…and I couldn't find you. I almost lost you."

Cat put her hands through his wet hair. "Ditto, Beck. But we're both alive and ready to go see our son."

"Yes." Beck nodded and kissed her lips. "But Cat…"

Cat looked up at him with innocent eyes. "What?"

"We have a minor problem."

She narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"Well, actually it's a major problem."

"What?" She growled, losing her patience.

"Um…don't freak out-"

"For the love of all that is Holy in the world, just tell me!" Cat snapped.

Beck bit his lip before answering. "We can't exactly go back to Hollywood and live a normal life…"

Cat blinked. "Huh?"

"We have to run again."

"WHY?"

"Because we're suspects in an unsolved murder case."

Cat fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo believe it or not, the next chapter is the LAST chapter of this story! Remember, the sequels are never that long and awesome as the first story, you know? Personally, out of these two, Anything for You will always be my favorite. Anyways, REVIEW! (10 reviews)<strong>

**You're not getting a preview either…it's the last chapter, so it's only semi-sadness and semi-happiness in that one!**

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**


	23. Will You Be There?

**Live Free or Let Me Die**

_Digidestend Angel_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

**Will You Be There**

* * *

><p><em><strong>When your love comes down I can rest my eyes<br>Feel your grace and power flood into my life  
>As my brokenness and your strength collide<br>When your love comes down**_

_**-Skillet**_

* * *

><p>After Mr. Vega's funeral, Andre held Julian close to him as Tori silently cried with her baby girl, Cathleen, in her arms. They named their baby after Cat, in a way. Jade was on the other side of Andre, with her husband, Michael. Robbie held his son Rex in one, while the other was around Trina's sobbing form.<p>

Two men in uniform came up to Mrs. Vega and each gave her a comforting hug. "Mrs. Vega, we cannot thank your husband enough for what he's done for the world."

Mrs. Vega wiped her tears away with a tissue. "Yes, he was such a good man and the world's best hero. No one will ever forget him, I know that for sure. He was very proud of the man he was. I'm sure he's happy to have left the world after living such an adventurous and wonderful life."

"Mrs. Vega, the Navy Seals are forever in your debt for what your husband did for us." One man said. "If you need anything at all, you just say the word."

Mrs. Vega had wide eyes. "Actually…there is one thing my husband would ask for."

"Name it."

* * *

><p>Cat walked into the Vega household around midnight and saw her son asleep on the couch. She thought to let him sleep, but decided against it as she picked him up in her arms. He stirred. "Mommy?" He sniffed. "You smell like mommy."<p>

Cat kissed the side of his head. "Yes, it's mommy. Oh my baby. I missed you."

Julian hugged her around her neck. "I missed you, mommy. Where's daddy?"

She ran her fingers through his long, brown hair. "He's coming. He's talking to someone outside." Cat turned to her best friend, who was crying. "Thank you so much, Jade. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you for what you've done for us." She hugged her as Jade cried harder.

Beck came in and sighed. "Cat, we have to go."

Jade's eyes widened, as did Andre, Tori, and Robbie's eyes. "Go? Where the hell are you going?"

Beck sighed as Cat hugged the other three. "Mrs. Vega will explain. We don't have much time." He hugged Jade, who hugged back. "I'll take care of them."

Jade cried. "You better."

Andre walked up to Beck. "Are we ever going to see you guys again?"

Beck shrugged. "I have no clue, Andre. This time…I don't know. We cannot communicate with you guys for who knows how long until someone proves our innocence, which this time…it's probably not going to happen. But I won't let Cat go to jail for something I did." He gave Andre a hug. "We'll be alright."

"Who's taking you?" Tori asked, holding her baby girl in her arms.

Beck kissed Cathleen's head and then hugged Tori. "Some of your dad's old friends. Tori, I'll always be in debt to your father. He sacrificed so much for Cat and I, even his own life to protect Cat. It may not have been enough, but let me tell you, he dammed tried with everything he had left in him. And for that, he'll always be in our thoughts."

"Wait!" Footsteps came down the stairs. Mrs. Vega walked up to Beck with a photo. "I want you to have this. Show Julian and your future children who kept you safe. Share with them what my husband did for you. Keep my husband alive in your hearts." Mrs. Vega kissed the picture and handed it over to Beck, who lost a few tears when he saw Mr. Vega's strong face in his police uniform with the background of an American flag on it.

"Thank you." Beck held back his tears, wanting to stay tough in front of his friends, who are already worried sick about the family. He turned to Cat. "Time to go, babe." He said in a strained tone. Cat nodded slowly, giving Mrs. Vega a quick kiss on the cheek. Beck took Julian from Cat's arms and kissed his head. "How's my baby?" He asked sweetly, trying to remain strong.

Julian put his hands on Beck's face and kissed his lips and then hugged him, leaning his head on Beck's shoulder. "You took care of mommy."

Flashbacks of the physical abuse Cat endured and the mental torture he went through soared through his damaged mind, but he shook it off. "She's safe now. We're her protectors, huh?"

Julian smiled and nodded. "Yes. We take care of mommy."

Cat walked up with a soft smile and kissed Julian's cheek and Beck's lips. Beck took one arm and wrapped it around her petite figure, pulling her close into his protective hold. "We're back together." Cat said in a sorrowful tone, since she was leaving her best friends behind once more, but this time, she didn't know if she'd ever see them again.

Beck nodded. "Yes. Let's go." They gave a wave to everyone in the room, who were in tears of losing their two best friends, and they walked out into the night. A car with black tinted windows opened and nodded to Beck, who put his family inside the car and sat in the front seat. They gave the Vega household one last glance as they drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>4 years later…<strong>

Beck sat outside his home as he watched his oldest child, Julian, play in the bright blue water. Julian was now 6 years old. With her brother, holding his hand to keep guiding him around, was Jadelyn, their daughter, who was 4 and named after Jade. Playing in the wet sand with a toy shovel and bucket was their 3rd child, Andrew, named after Andre, in a way, and he was 2. He sighed as he looked up into the sky, which was clear of clouds and the sun was shining above. He felt an arm around his neck suddenly and leaned back against the gentle hold. "Hey, babe." He turned his head and kissed his wife's cheek.

Cat giggled as she sat next to him with a little infant in her arms. "Hi, daddy." She cooed out.

Beck took the baby girl from Cat's arms and held her close to him. "Hi, Victoria Cathleen Oliver." He kissed his daughter's head, who was named after Tori. "Cute outfit."

Cat smiled. "Moana made it."

Beck nodded. "Doesn't surprise me." He sighed. "Is she really almost 9 months already?"

Cat leaned against his shoulder and looked to her other children. "Yup."

Beck frowned. "Am I really 30 today?"

Cat burst out laughing. "Yes. Now let's get the kids their baths and naps before Moana and Loto come for your birthday dinner tonight."

"Hey, Cat, you said you had a birthday present for me, but it was something you want to TELL me." Beck smirked. "Tell me. It's a perfect time."

Cat smiled as she stood up from her spot and took Victoria out of his hands. Beck stood up after, and Cat kissed his lips. "I'm pregnant." She said against his lips and then turned to the kids. "Let's go inside and get cleaned up before Grandpa Loto and Grandma Moana get here!" She called out, giggling because she knew Beck was still in shock. When she saw her kids didn't listen, she was firm. "Julian Loto Oliver, Jadelyn Moana Oliver, Andrew Sikowitz Oliver! Inside, now!" She shouted, startling the baby girl in her arms. The three kids ran inside quickly, worried of their mother's mood swings. Cat grinned to Beck as he was running his fingers through his hair. "Are you okay, my love?"

Beck let out a dry laugh. "Oh yeah. You know, my wife is just pregnant with my 5th child, but I'm swell."

"Hey." Cat said sternly. "7th." She pointed to the sky. "Anthony Ray and Nathaniel are still watching over us."

Beck smiled softly. "Sorry. 7th."

Cat gave him another peck on the lips. "I love you, birthday boy."

Beck wrapped an arm around her waist as they began walking into their 3 bedroom beach house. "I love you too, Cat." Before the couple went inside, Beck asked. "So are we going to name this next one Robert if it's a boy, or Robyn if it's a girl?"

"I was thinking Rex."

"…Say WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dang, those two just don't keep their hands off each other...<br>**

**I don't know when I'll post another story, because I changed the story I'm doing next. I still don't even have a title for it yet. So in my free time, which isn't much, I'm writing the other story. Just hope Nathaniel takes more naps!**

**To Bigtimerushfan12345, person-who-did-not-leave-a-name, Theliesbehindthetruth, Jeremy Shane, livewritelove01, Twihard102, Mister X, Songbird341, RedVelvetAngel, another-person-who-left-no-name, theFonzGhandi19, iwannabetaller, purple toe, High on Mariah84, SeaIng, Writersblock1996, CPrizzle, Jadiee, Finally Falling: **AH! 19 REVIEWS for last chapter? You all are freaking wonderful and it's been a pleasure writing for you! I'm so HAPPY you guys liked my story! And we're almost at 300 so PLEASE review again and let's get to 300 reviews! LET'S DO IT!

**Let's get 300 reviews! And…go ahead and send flames if you must. No swearing though. This is the ONE rare time you'll be able to do this, because I may cry if it's really harsh. But I'm going to try and be a big girl and take criticism on this.**

**And thank you for being with me through the first few weeks of Nathaniel's life :) not to mention to the ones who have been with me since the beginning of Anything for You, since you guys have been with me for half my pregnancy and you were able to see his photo! Thanks!**

**Okay, I'm done. **

**-Digidestend Angel and Nathaniel-**


End file.
